Die peinlich wahre Geschichte von Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson und mir
by AuroraTheresia
Summary: Wie fragt man eigentlich jemanden nach einem Date für den Weihnachtsball? Und warum lösen sich just in dem Moment sämtliche Kleidungsstücke in Luft auf? Diese und andere Fragen werden hier beantwortet.
1. Chapter 1

**Die peinlich wahre Geschichte, wie sich meine Klamotten in Luft auflösten, als ich Draco Malfoy nach einem Date fragen wollte.**

Spitzt die Ohren, denn ich werde die Geschichte kein zweites Mal erzählen! Also… jeder wusste wer Draco Malfoy war. Auch du, lieber Leser, denn sonst hättest du dich wahrscheinlich nicht für diesen absolut wahren, obermegapeinlichen und obendrein völlig unzensierten Erfahrungsbericht entschieden!  
Malfoy war so ziemlich der beliebteste Junge in Slytherin. Gutaussehend, intelligent, reich und Sucher der Hausmannschaft. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass ihm so ziemlich jedes Mädchen zu Füßen lag. Und dann war da ich: Nicht weniger erstklassig, bis über beide Ohren verknallt in den Blondschopf, aber leider mit zwei kleinen Mäkeln:

Ich war unglaublich schlecht im Brauen von Zaubertränken.

Pansy Parkinson, die Malfoy umschwärmte wie eine Fliege den Misthaufen, hatte spitzgekriegt, dass ich sie nicht ausstehen konnte.

Zwei Dinge, die in Kombination nur mit Vorsicht zu genießen waren und wie explosiv, oder eher gesagt ätzend diese Mischung war, sollte ich am eigenen Leibe erfahren!  
Die Geschichte beginnt an einem Montagmorgen, um 9 Uhr, in den Kellerräumen des großen Schlosses. Es war stickig, düster und eng. Ein Paradies für jeden Klaustrophoben. Die Schüler drängten sich schon zu beiden Seiten des Ganges, um dem jeweils anderen nicht zu sehr auf die Pelle zu rücken oder einfach, um eine Fluchtgasse zu haben. Ich für meinen Teil, schlau wie ich nun mal war, gesellte mich nicht zur Schülerflut dazu, sondern setzte mich etwas abseits auf die Treppenstufen. Das noch kein anderer Schüler auf die Idee gekommen war, blieb mir ein Rätsel, aber was sollte man schon von einer Horde pickeliger, hormongesteuerter Teenager erwarten, wovon die Hälfte Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs waren? Ich schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge und vergrub meine Nase wieder in das dicke Buch über alte Runen, in welchem wir zu morgen zwei Dutzend Seiten gelesen haben sollten.  
„Sieh an, Lina Livingsten versteckt ihr Gesicht wie immer hinter einem Buch". Ich kannte diese Stimme. Und sie nervte mich noch mehr wie die von dieser blöden Gryffindorgöre Hermine Granger!  
„Wenigstens kann ich lesen, Parkinson". Ich machte mir nicht einmal die Mühe, Pansy dabei in die Augen zu sehen. Ich konnte sie nicht leiden, weil sie dachte, sie hätte einen Besitzanspruch an Malfoy, obwohl die Beiden noch nicht einmal ein Paar waren und sie konnte mich nicht leiden, weil sie von meiner Abneigung wusste.  
„Pass bloß auf was du sagst, Livingsten!", fauchte sie so leise, dass nur ich sie hören konnte, was ihrer Stimme aber kein bisschen von dem Gift nahm.  
„Was dann? Rennst du zu Snape?"  
„Vielleicht tue ich das ja tatsächlich", sagte sie schnippisch und ihre kleinen Schweinsaugen funkelten herablassend. Ich zuckte derweil nur mit den Schultern. Snape hatte mich ohnehin auf dem Radar, weil ich Millicent Bulstrode einmal fiese Furunkel gehext hatte, nachdem sie mir im Gemeinschaftsbad mein Shampoo und mein Puder geklaut hatte. Also was kümmerte mich noch etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit von unserem allseits beliebten Hauslehrer?  
„Hat man dir eigentlich schon erzählt, dass ich mit Draco zum Weihnachtsball gehe?", fragte Pansy herablassend. In meinem Magen verknotete sich etwas und ihr zuckersüßes Grinsen versetzte mir einen Stich ins Herz. Aber dank meiner ruhigen und rationalen Art, konnte ich mich beherrschen.  
„Ach, ist das so?", entgegnete ich nur und hätte um ein Haar mein Buch wieder zur Hand genommen, wären nicht just in dem Moment zwei Paar Schuhe neben mir auf der Treppe zu stehen gekommen. Erst vermutete ich Professor Snape, doch dann wehte mir der vertraute Duft von Amber und Sandelholz in die Nase, was ich unmissverständlich als Mafoys Parfum identifizieren konnte. Oder war es sein Aftershave? Egal.  
„Spar dir die Märchen, Pansy, ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dich jemals nach einem Date gefragt zu haben".  
Die Angesprochene wurde rot und machte einen Schritt zur Seite, um Malfoy Platz zu machen.  
„Du hast also noch kein Date für den Ball?", fragte ich und betete, dass meine Stimme nicht allzu hoffnungsvoll klang.  
„Bis jetzt nicht", erwiderte er achselzuckend und musterte mich für eine kleine Weile. Fast dachte ich, ich hätte etwas im Gesicht. Dann schmunzelte er leicht. Auch Crab und Goyle guckten, als hätte nur ich etwas nicht mitbekommen. Hatte ich vielleicht doch etwas im Gesicht?  
„Livingsten, verlassen sie augenblicklich die Treppe, oder ich lasse sie Kessel schrubben, bis sie alt und runzelig sind", erfüllte die schmierige Stimme von Professor Snape den Gang. Das Gemurmel der anderen Schüler erstab sofort und Patsy sah aus, als würde sie versuchen, zwanghaft ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.  
„Sparen sie sich ihre Grimassen, Parkinson, oder sie dürfen sich Livingsten anschließen".  
Pansys Kichern hörte sofort auf und ich erhob mich langsam von den Stufen um Platz zu machen, wahrscheinlich blass wie eine Kalkwand. Jetzt wusste ich auch, warum Malfoy so gegrinst hatte.

Ich hatte mich wie immer in die letzte Ecke des Raumes verkrochen. Die Zutaten lagen fein säuberlich auf dem Tisch und die ersten Kessel standen schon auf dem Feuer. Snape hatte uns den Rücken zugekehrt und las ein Pergament. Niemand wagte einen Mucks von sich zu geben.  
„Schrumpftränke", sagte Snape plötzlich, „ sind sehr schwer zu brauen und nur der allerkleinste Fehler kann zu schlimmsten Vergiftungen führen".  
Im Raum war aufgeregtes Gemurmel zu hören, welches durch den Professor beendet wurde, als dieser ein Buch nach Weasley warf.  
„Deshalb…werdet ihr mit einem Partner arbeiten in meiner Hoffnung, dass so Dummheiten auf ein Minimum gehalten werden".  
Ich seufzte leise und hoffte, dass es nicht Parkinson oder Granger waren, denen ich zugeteilt wurde. Doch glücklicherweise, wurde Granger Longbottom und Parkinson McMillan zugeteilt.  
„Livingston…", rief Snape mich auf und ich hob eine Hand um ihn zu signalisieren, dass ich nicht schwänzte.  
„Da sie bekanntlich eine Katastrophe in meinem Unterricht sind, werden ich sie mit einem fähigeren Schüler arbeiten lassen, damit ihr Kessel überhaupt einmal in den Genuss eines annehmbaren Tranks kommt". Allgemeines kichern.  
„Malfoy, sie werden Livingston unterstützen".  
Der Blondschopf warf mir einen gelangweilten Blick über seine Schulter zu, stand aber ohne weiteres auf und nahm neben mir Platz. Ohne ein Wort fing er an, Rattenmilzen zu zerkleinern.  
„Tut mir leid", flüsterte ich ihm zu. Er musterte mich aus dem Augenwinkel.  
„Du hättest sicherlich einen fähigeren Partner haben können".  
Er lachte ein leises, kehliges Lachen, machte sich aber nicht die Mühe, von den Milzen aufzusehen.  
„Stimmt, dass hätte ich". Ich schluckte und mein Herz verknotete ich schmerzhaft. „Aber letztlich hat der Professor uns zugeteilt, also sollten wir das Beste daraus machen".  
Ich nickte nur, ohne sicher zu sein, ob Malfoy es sah oder nicht. Eine Weile arbeiteten wir schweigend nebeneinander her.  
„Weißt du…du magst zwar ein echter Versager im Brauen von Zaubertränken sein, aber dafür spielst du gar nicht mal so schlecht Quidditch!".  
Ich sah ihn verdattert an und das schelmische Grinsen umspielte wieder seine Lippen, welches ich an dem Tag schon einmal gesehen hatte.  
„Soll das etwas ein Kompliment gewesen sein?".  
Unbeeindruckt rührte er den Trank weiter, der zu unserer Erleichterung schon eine leicht grünliche Farbe hatte. „Nenn es wie du willst".  
Die Röte schoss mir in die Wangen und schnell vergrub ich meine Nase in meinem Buch, damit er es nicht sah. „Danke, aber du bist als Sucher auch echt gut".  
„Natürlich! Ich sitze auf einem Besen seitdem ich denken kann".  
Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, mochte ich seinen Narzissmus irgendwie. Ich hatte selber eine leicht eingebildete Ader und seine Art zeugte von Selbstbewusstsein. Ich mochte selbstbewusste Jungs! Heimlich schaute ich von meinem Buch auf und musterte ihn. Er fixierte seinen Blick noch immer auf den Kessel, sodass ich ein freies Blickfeld auf sein Profil hatte. Seine Nase, seine Lippen und seine langen Wimpern. Alles an ihm war perfekt und viel zu wundervoll, als dass Pansy jemals mit ihm Schritt halten konnte!  
Apropos Parkinson, wo war der Mistkäfer eigentlich? Ich schaffte es, meinen Blick von Malfoy loszureißen und suchte den Raum nach Parkinson ab. Letztlich fand ich sie und McMillan in einer Ecke gar nicht so weit entfernt. McMillan kritzelte gelangweilt ein paar Notizen auf ein Stück Pergament, während Parkinson Blutegelblut in den Kessel träufelte. Dabei durchbohrte sie mich mit ihrem Blick als würde sie sagen wollen „am liebsten würde ich dich so ausquetschen!". Ich streckte ihr die Zunge raus und wandte mich wieder unserem Kessel zu. „Ich glaube, wir sind gleich fertig", sagte ich zu Malfoy.  
„Zwei Zutaten noch", erwiderte er nüchtern. Das Zuschlagen eines Buches ließ uns beide zusammenzucken.  
„Ich werde jetzt für genau drei Minuten den Raum verlassen. Wehe, ich höre auch nur einen Mucks", hallte Snapes schmierige Stimme von den Wänden. Niemand wagte es auch nur zu schlucken, bis sich die große düsterte Gestalt aus dem Raum begeben hatte. Da erwachten alle wieder aus ihrer Starre und ein aufgeregtes aber leises Gemurmel begann. Jetzt war meine Chance!  
„Malfoy, darf ich dich was fragen?", raunte ich dem Blonden zu.  
„Und was?"  
„Du hast doch noch kein Date für den Weihnachsball…".  
Er seufzte. „Bei Merlins Bart, Livingsten…das ist keine Frage sondern eine Feststellung", raunte er leicht genervt zurück.  
Ich atmete einmal tief aus und ein. „W-willst du m-mit m-mir…", doch weiter kam ich mit meinem Gestotter nicht. Eine grün-gelbliche Flüssigkeit ergoss sich über mich, die ekelig brannte. Erschrocken sah ich auf und fand Parkinson an unserem Tisch stehen. Hämisch grinsend und mit einem leeren Kessel in der Hand.  
„Netter BH und die Unterhose erst", sagte sie so laut, dass jeder im Raum es mitbekam und sich sofort zu uns umdrehte. Die Ersten begannen zu kichern und mit dem Finger auf mich zu zeigen. Erwachend aus meiner Schockstarre schaute ich die auf mich gerichteten Finger hinterher und fand meine Klamotten in Fetzen von mir herunterhängend, sodass mein schweinchenrosener BH und die nicht gerade dazu passende, giftgrüne Unterhose mit Giraffenmuster zum Vorschein kamen. Ich lief sofort rot an und versuchte, mich mit dem Rest meines durchlöcherten Umhangs zu bedecken, aber es half alles nichts: Das Miststück hatte einen ganzen Kessel säureähnlicher Flüssigkeit über mich ausgelehrt. Das Kichern war mittlerweile zu einem Orchester angeschwollen und auch Pansy stimmte mit ein. Nur Malfoy verzog keine Miene.  
„Und Malfoy. Du willst doch bestimmt nicht mit jemanden zum Ball gehen, der freiwillig so eine Abscheulichkeit von Wäsche trägt?", höhnte Pansy.  
„Das willst du doch nicht, oder?", stimmten auch Crab und Goyle mit ein.  
Malfoy ließ nur ein „Tch" hören und wandte mit einem Ausdruck von Ekel den Blick ab. Das war zu viel für mich. Mit Tränen in den Augen schob ich meinen Stuhl zurück, schlang den Umhangfetzen fester um mich und stürmte aus dem Raum. In der Hoffnung ungestört zu sein, verbarrikadierte ich mich im Mädchenklo und ließ der Tränenflut freie Bahn.  
Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich dort gewesen bin, aber irgendwann hörte ich die Tür sich öffnen. Ein paar feste Schritte kamen direkt auf meine Tür zu. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte ich, es wäre wieder Pansy oder noch schlimmer, irgendeine Gryffindorzicke.  
„Geh weg", kreischte ich.  
„Wenn du meinst. Aber dann bekommst du deine Tasche nicht wieder", sagte eine vertraute Jungenstimme. Beinahe verschluckte ich mich an meiner eigenen Spucke.  
„M-malfoy? Was machst du hier? Dass ist das Mädchenklo, du Perversling", fuhr ich ihn an. Er antwortete nicht sofort, schob mir aber meine Tasche und einen Umhang, welchen ich als seinen identifizierte, unter der Tür hindurch.  
„Dir deinen Kram hinterhertragen".  
Seufzend zog ich seinen Umhang an kam mir verschränkten Armen aus der Kabine.  
„Danke…damit komme ich jetzt wenigstens zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, ohne mich weiter zu blamieren".  
„Du weißt, dass die Anderen reden werden?". Ich nickte und damit wurde es still zwischen uns. Ich fixierte eine Fliese mit meinem Blick, um Malfoy nicht direkt ansehen zu müssen, während er mich von oben bis unten begutachtete. Grinsend, so wie schon öfters heute.  
„Mach ein Foto, dann hast du länger etwas davon", knurrte ich und zog seinen Umhang etwas fester um mich.  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, fand ich deine Unterwäsche gar nicht so schlimm. Jedenfalls nicht so schlimm, dass man heulend wegrennen muss", kicherte er.  
Ich errötete „Also bist du bloß gekommen, um dich über mich lustig zu machen".  
Er schüttelte den Kopf „Nein, ich bin gekommen, um zu erfahren, was du vorhin im Kerker zu mir sagen wolltest".  
„Als ob du dir das nicht denken könntest", hauchte ich. Die Situation war so surreal und herzbeschleunigend.  
„Ich will es aber von dir hören!", beharrte Malfoy.  
Er fixierte mich mit seinen grauen Augen und sämtliche Farbe wich aus meinem Gesicht. Nervös zupfte ich an einer Haarsträhne.  
„Ich warte!"  
„W-willst du m-mich auf den B-ball begleiten?". Und hier sind wir wieder. Ich am stammeln und Malfoy mit einem unbeeindruckten Gesichtsausdruck, wie kurz zuvor im Keller.  
„Ja, will ich", sagte er trocken.  
„B-bitte was?", fragte ich ungläubig. Hatte ich mir gerade allen Ernstes ein Date mit Draco Malfoy arrangiert? Und war er dabei wirklich so locker geblieben, als hätte ich ihn stattdessen gefragt, welchen Belag er auf seiner Pizza möchte? Was war los mit diesem Kerl, warum war er so ruhig?  
Lässig stieß er sich von der Wand ab, an der er noch bis vor einer Sekunde gelehnt hatte und schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge.  
„Ich wiederhole mich nicht gerne! Also ja, Livingsten, ich gehe mit dir zu dem verdammten Ball".  
Ich hatte das Gefühl, einmal um die gesamte Welt rennen zu können, so viele Endorphine schossen durch meine Blutbahn, aber ich riss mich so gut es ging zusammen.  
„Wow, dass ist echt…wow, vielen Dank", stammelte ich. Malfoy verdrehte die Augen, konnte aber auch ein kleines Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.  
„Ich treffe dich dann um Sechs an der großen Treppe. Seh gefälligst hübsch aus!", kommandierte er und beinahe hätte ich bei dem scharfen Ton in seiner Stimme „ey ey Kapitan" gesagt, doch wieder einmal konnte ich mich benehmen.  
„Ja, natürlich", antwortete ich nur.  
Draco griff nach seiner Tasche und wollte aus dem Raum huschen, entschied sich aber noch einmal anders. Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, kam auf mich zu, nahm meine Hand in seine und küsste sie. Ein federleichter, fast unmerklich sanfter Kuss. Hätte ich nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie er seinen Kopf zu meiner Hand neigte, hätte ich es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass dies gerade passierte.  
„Ja, ich würde wirklich gerne…", hauchte er, erhob sich hastig, als hätte er gerade erst realisiert, was passiert war und stürmte nun förmlich davon. Ich blieb wie vom Blitz getroffen zurück. Langsam aber sicher machte sich die Erkenntnis in mir breit und ein idiotisches Grinsen zeichnete sich auf mein Gesicht ab. Malfoy hatte soeben meine Hand geküsst und noch besser, er würde mit mir auf den Ball gehen. Doch genauso schnell, wie die Euphorie aufgekommen war, verzog sie sich auch wieder und die Realität brach über mir zusammen wie ein Wolkenbruch.  
„Bei Merlins Bart", sagte ich zu mir selbst. „Ich brauche noch ein Kleid!".  
Wie vom wilden Affen gebissen kramte ich meine Sachen zusammen und stürmte nun ebenfalls davon. Aber nicht, ohne den einen oder anderen leichten, freudigen Hüpfer in meinem Gang einzubauen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Die wahre Geschichte, wie Draco Malfoy mich auf dem Weihnachtsball küsste**

Ich sah gut, nein, umwerfend aus! Wie ihr vielleicht schon bemerkt habt, bin ich nicht gerade die Bescheidenste, und so drehte ich zufrieden ein paar Pirouetten vor dem großen Spiegel im Schlafsaal. Der Abend des Weihnachtsballs war gekommen und mich trennten nur noch zehn Minuten von einer unvergesslichen Ballnacht mit Draco Malfoy. Dem intelligentesten, reichsten und schönsten Slytherinschüler, den ich je gesehen hatte und der mit mir zum Ball gehen wollte und nicht mit Pansy Parkinson!  
Ich quiekte vor Vergnügen und bewunderte mich ein letztes Mal im Spiegel. Obwohl tiefster Winter war, hatte ich mich für ein knielanges Petticoat Kleid entschieden. Zu groß war die Angst, jemand würde bei einem längeren Kleid beim Tanzen drauftreten. Es war rot, natürlich nicht Gryffindorrot, sondern Kastanienrot wie meine Haare. Ich hatte Pumps in derselben Farbe und eine zierliche Silberkette um meinen Hals. Mein Makeup war dezent: etwas Wimperntusche, Kajal und Lippenstift. Außerdem trug ich mein neues Parfum. Meine Haare hatten keine Sonderbehandlung erfahren und lagen lockig und etwas strubbelig wie immer. Sie waren einfach nicht zu bändigen!  
Ich atmete ein letztes Mal tief ein, und machte mich auf den Weg zur großen Treppe. Um punkt sechs Uhr, wie von Malfoy befohlen, schritt ich die Stufen herunter. Einige Jungs sahen mich mit großen Augen an, sogar aus anderen Häusern, und auch die Mädchen musterten, teils neidisch, teils bewundernd, mein Kleid, was meine anfängliche Nervosität dämpfte und mir einen kleinen Selbstbewusstseinsschub verpasste. Jetzt erblickte ich auch den Blondschopf am Fuß der Treppe, nahm die letzte Stufe noch einmal besonders elegant, und kam direkt vor ihm zum Stehen.  
„Beeindruckend, Miss Livingsten", sagte Malfoy und seine Lippen umspielte ein spöttisches Lächeln.  
„Vielen Dank, Mister Malfoy", sagte ich eben so spöttisch und machte sogar einen Knicks.  
Er hatte sichtlich gute Laune. Seine grauen Augen leuchteten intensiv wie graue Flammen und auf seinen Lippen lag jetzt ein zufriedenes, wenn auch typisch narzisstische, Lächeln. Er trat neben mich und holte einen Blumenstrauß hinter seinem Rücken hervor. Weiße Rosen mit grünem Schleierkraut zusammengesteckt. Die Slytherinfarben.  
„Die Farben der Familie Malfoy", korrigierte er mich. „Schließlich gehst du nicht mit irgendjemandem zum Ball". Ich nickte nur und senkte meinen Blick auf die Blumen, damit er nicht sah, wie rot ich wurde.  
„Vielen Dank, sie sind wunderschön", hauchte ich.  
Er verdrehte leicht genervt die Augen, hielt mir aber seinen Arm hin, in den ich mich glücklich, aber leicht eingeschüchtert, einharkte. So betraten wir die große Halle, die in einen wahren Eispalast verwandelt wurde: Eiszapfen an den Decken, kristallene Kronleuchter und wunderschön dekorierte Festtafeln. Während ich nicht wusste, wo ich zuerst hinschauen sollte, blieb Draco ruhig und gelassen. Er kannte so viel protz und prunk wahrscheinlich von Zuhause!  
Wir suchten uns einen Sitzplatz nahe der Tanzfläche und schnell gesellten sich auch Crabb und Goyle hinzu. Die, die ganze Zeit stehend, wie zwei Bodyguards um uns herum platziert waren. Ein wenig unheimlich für mich, aber wahrscheinlich auch wieder ganz normal für meine Begleitung. Plötzlich verdunkelten sich die Lichter und das leise Geigenspiel des Orchesters signalisierte das Einlaufen der trimagischen Champions. Allen voraus, Fleur Delacour. Sie sah wunderschön aus und genauso wie viele andere Mädchen, konnte ich mir ein neidisches Seufzen nicht verkneifen! Malfoy schnalzte nur gelangweilt mit der Zunge.  
„Was ist? Sie sieht doch umwerfend aus?", flüsterte ich ihm zu.  
„Da gibt es hübschere Mädchen", raunte er zurück und seine Blicke durchbohrten mich fast. Er machte Scherze, oder? Fleur war schließlich mit einer Veela verwandt!  
Doch ehe ich den Gedanken weiterverfolgen konnte, setzte das Orchester zum ersten Takt an. Der Eröffnungstanz begann.  
Elegant wirbelten die Champions mit ihren Begleitungen über die Tanzfläche. Alle, mit Ausnahme von Hermine Granger, sahen toll aus und fast war ich neidisch, nicht mit einem der Champions zum Ball gegangen zu sein, bei all der Aufmerksamkeit und dem Applaus, den sie bekamen. Jetzt gesellten sich auch zunehmend mehr Schüler und Lehrer dazu und die Tanzfläche füllte sich. Malfoy neben mir räusperte sich und ich sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
Elegant streckte er mir seine Hand entgegen und bei der unausgesprochenen Aufforderung in seinen Augen wurden meine Beine weich wie Butter und meine Hände schwitzig.  
„Gerne", hauchte ich und legte meine Hand in seine. Mit bestimmten und dennoch grazilen Schritten trat er auf die Tanzfläche mit mir an seiner Seite. Crab und Goyle musterten uns erwartungsvoll und Pansy Parkinson sah aus, als wolle sie sich auf mich stürzen.  
Malfoy bekam von alldem nichts mit, oder er ignorierte es gekonnt. Er legte eine federleichte Hand auf meine Hüfte und zog mich näher an sich. Dann begann er mit mir einen klassischen Walzer zu tanzen.  
Er führte Weltklasse! Seine Schritte waren geschmeidig und immer im Takt und seine Hände drückten das perfekte Mittelmaß an Kraft und Leichtigkeit aus, um mich elegant über die Tanzfläche zu befördern. Ohne Zweifel ein Mann aus gutem Hause!  
Von allen Seiten waren „Oh's" und „Ah's" zu hören und egal, ob sie uns galten oder nicht, ich fühlte mich wie eine Prinzessin. Auch Malfoy amüsierte sich und schenkte mir ein Lächeln.  
„Hast du Spaß", fragte er mich. Ich nickte nur, da ich krampfhaft versuchte, unter seinem Blick nicht zu erröten. Wie blöd ich gewesen war, mich an die Seite eines der Champions zu wünschen.  
Er drehte mich einmal im Kreis und zog mich wieder zu sich heran.  
„Freut mich zu sehen, dass es dir gefällt", raunte er mir zu und sein Amber- und Sandelholzgeruch stieg mir in die Nase, sodass ich total berauscht war.  
„Ich geh kurz frische Luft schnappen", sagte ich auch sogleich, als der Tanz beendet war. Er nickte und folgte mir nach draußen.  
„Ah Sauerstoff", rief ich, heilfroh, endlich durchatmen zu können. Sein Parfum hatte eine zu starke Wirkung auf mich. Nicht gut Lina, gar nicht gut!  
Malfoy lehnte sich lässig gegen eine Mauer und nippte an einem Glas Punch, welches er im Vorbeigehen schnell vom Buffet gegriffen hatte.  
„Viele haben dich gerade beim Tanzen angestarrt", sagte Draco plötzlich.  
Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Seitdem Pansy meine Klamotten quasi in Luft aufgelöst hatte, gucken mich immer viele Leute an oder tuscheln hinter meinem Rücken. Ich kenne das schon!".  
Er lachte ein kehliges, ironisches Lachen. „Deine Unterwäsche war ja auch ein netter Anblick!".  
Ich spürte, wie meine Wangen heiß wurden. „Ach hör doch auf, du Ekel", maulte ich ihn an und wandte den Blick ab. Er kicherte.  
„Nein, jetzt im ernst, heute haben dich viele Jungs angeguckt. Es war…irritierend".  
„Nun Mister ‚mir entgeht Garnichts', dich haben auch viele Mädchen angeschmachtet". Vor allem Pansy Parkinson, aber das erwähnte ich nicht laut!  
„Mich schauen die Leute wegen meinem Geld oder meinem Familiennamen an. Dich, weil du heute sehr hübsch aussiehst", sagte Draco und nun legte sich auch auf seine Wangen ein roter Schimmer. Mein Herz schlug so schnell, dass ich Angst hatte, es würde gleich aus meiner Brust springen.  
„D-danke" stammelte ich.  
Er grinste wieder spöttisch und signalisierte mir zu ihm zu kommen. Ich tat wie mir befohlen und stellte mich direkt vor ihn, den Blick gesenkt und nervös mit einer Rüsche an meinem Kleid spielend. Er lehrte das Glas in einem großen Zug und trat dann ebenfalls näher an mich heran. So nah, dass ich wieder sein Parfum, oder Aftershave, oder was es auch immer war, riechen konnte. Eine Weile war es still zwischen uns. Niemand rührte sich, niemand sagte etwas. Wir standen nur so da, ich mit gesenktem Blick und er mit seinem Glas in der Hand, welches er elegant zwischen seinen langen dünnen Fingern umhergleiten ließ.  
„Draco…", sagte ich leise, doch weiter kam ich nicht. Frustriert setzte er das Glas auf einer Fensterbank ab, drückte meinen Kopf zu sich hoch, sodass ich zu ihm aufschauen musste und legte seine Lippen auf meine. Es war ein weicher und zärtlicher Kuss ohne viel drum und dran. Ein einfacher, simpler Kuss.  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit lösten wir uns voneinander. Meine Gedanken kreisten und ich hatte das Gefühl, die Welt drehte sich doppelt so schnell wie gewöhnlich. Malfoy sah sichtlich zufrieden aus.  
„Dein erster Kuss, Livingsten?". Ich nickte. War das so offensichtlich?  
„Das hat man gemerkt", fügte Malfoy hinzu. Frage beantwortet. Man hat es also bemerkt! Er machte einen Schritt zurück und griff nach seinem Glas. Als Draco sich wieder zu mir drehte, lag ein Ausdruck in seinen Augen, den ich nicht wirklich zuordnen konnte. Zufriedenheit? Ein bisschen. Perplexität? Sicherlich auch. Wut? Ich war mir nicht sicher. Narzissmus? Aber hallo! Er schritt mit großen Schritten zur Tür, drehte sich aber noch einmal um.  
„Ich bringe nur mein Glas weg und ziehe mich dann zurück. Du solltest auch schlafen gehen".  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, verschwand er. Ich hingegen blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und legte ungläubig einen Finger auf meinen Mund. „Malfoy hatte mich geküsst", sagte ich leise zu mir selbst, ehe sich ein breites Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht breit machte und ich mit viel guter Laune seinem Rat Folge leistete und ins Bett ging. Ich wusste schon genau, von wem und was ich träumen würde!


	3. Chapter 3

**Die peinliche Geschichte, wie ich Draco Malfoy einen Heuler zu Weihnachten schickte**

Nach dem Weihnachtsball hatte Malfoy mich weitesgehend ignoriert und gelegentlich schlich sich der Gedanke ein, er würde das Date und den Kuss bereuen. Jedes Mal wenn ich anfing dies zu denken, ertappte ich mich dabei, wie ich mir die Ohren zuhielt und langsam bis zehn zählte. Und als ob dieser quälende Gedanke nicht schon schlimm genug wäre, hatte Pansy Parkinson wieder angefangen, Draco wie die Fliege einen Misthaufen zu umschwärmen. Gerade saß sie gemeinsam mit Malfoy, Crabb und Goyle um den Kamin, die die letzten Hausaufgaben für dieses Jahr fertigstellten. Pansy hingegen schmachtete Draco über den Rand ihres Arithmatikbuches an und noch ekeliger, zog ihn mit Blicken aus.  
Ich wandte schnell den Blick ab, um nicht brechen zu müssen und schrieb stattdessen an meinen Weihnachtskarten weiter. An meine Eltern, Großeltern und Freunde. Schließlich würde ich dieses Jahr über die Feiertage nicht nach Hause fahren, denn ich musste noch ein paar Essays schreiben!  
Ich seufzte und schaute wieder in Richtung Kamin. Draco und Pansy lehnten sich gemeinsam über ein Buch und studierten es. Just in diesem Moment sah die Mistkröte auf und starrte mich ebenfalls direkt an. Sie streckte mir die Zunge heraus und rutschte näher zu Draco heran. Am liebsten hätte ich ihr mein Tintenfass an den Schädel geschmettert, doch ich beherrschte mich, denn jetzt blickte auch Draco in meine Richtung.  
Meine Hände wurden wieder schwitzig und allem Herzklopfen zum Trotz schaffte ich es, mir ein Lächeln in seine Richtung abzuzwingen. Er nickte höflich und mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen in meine Richtung.  
„Draco? Kannst du mir diese Formel nochmal erklären?", fragte Pansy ihn mit honigsüßer Stimme und zog die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich.  
„Das hab ich dir doch schon dreimal erklärt…", Malfoys Stimme klang genervt aber nichtsdestotrotz beugte er sich wieder mit dem Mistkäfer über das Buch.  
Es machte mich ein wenig traurig, die Beiden so nah beieinander zu sehen und so beugte auch ich mich wieder über meine Weihnachtskarten. Wie gerne ich ihm sagen würde, dass ich den Tanz mit ihm genossen hatte, wie sehr ich den Kuss genossen hatte und das ich die letzten drei Nächte nur von ihm geträumt hatte. Doch wie? Morgen würden alle Schüler nach Hause fahren und momentan nahm Pansy ihn in Beschlag.  
Ich nahm wieder meine Schreibfeder zur Hand und unterschrieb die letzte Karte für meine Familie. _„Eure euch liebende Lina",_ kritzelte ich darauf und plötzlich hatte ich eine Idee. Warum schrieb ich Malfoy nicht einfach eine Weihnachtskarte? Ich konnte ihm danken, ohne dass Pansy etwas davon mitbekam und vielleicht freute er sich ja sogar ein wenig!  
Mit schnellen Fingern steckte ich die fertigen Karten in die Umschläge und holte eine neue hervor, auf die ich aber nicht sofort meine Schreibfeder setzte. Nein Lina, ganz blöde Idee gleich loszuschreiben. Du solltest dir erstmal ganz genau überlegen, was du ihm eigentlich sagen möchtest. Also nahm ich stattdessen erst einmal ein Stück Pergament zur Hand und kritzelte ein paar Sätze vor:  
 _Geliebter Draco…  
_ Oh Gott nein, viel zu dick aufgetragen.  
 _Hey Draco…_  
Nein, auch das war nicht das Richtige.  
 _Fröhliche Weihnachten, Draco…  
_ Mmh klang eher nach einem Schlusssatz.  
Frustriert zerriss ich das Pergament und nahm das nächste zur Hand. Wie wäre es mit…  
 _…Hallo Draco_ ?  
Nein, auch nicht. Ich schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. Puh, irgendwann musste mir doch mal etwas einfallen! Ich setzte die Feder zum gefühlten hundertsten Mal an.  
 _Lieber Draco…  
_ Auch nicht das Gelbe vom Ei, aber ich würde es jetzt nehmen. Was Besseres wird mir ohnehin nicht in den Sinn kommen und „Lieber Draco" war wenigstens nicht zu schnulzig, aber auch nicht zu lasch: Die perfekte Würze eben!  
Also, wie geht es weiter?  
 _Danke, für die schöne Ballnacht…  
_ Jep, das ist schon mal gut  
 _Ich habe mich wie eine Prinzessin, nein Königin, gefühlt…  
_ Auch der Satz war meiner Meinung nach in Ordnung  
 _Der Kuss kam überraschend und ich denke, auch für dich…  
_ Der Satz ist in Ordnung!  
 _Ich hoffe, der Kuss ließ deine Gedanken nicht so sehr wirbeln wie meine…_  
Vielleicht etwas zu dick aufgetragen? Nein. Ich denke, er ist angemessen.  
 _Ich wünsche dir schöne Feiertage, von Lina Livingsten.  
_ Ich zögerte kurz, ob ich nicht „deine Lina Livingsten" schreiben sollte, beließ es aber dabei. Schließlich war ich nicht SEINE Lina, sondern leider nur IRGENDEINE. Aber das würde sich hoffentlich durch die Karte ändern und er würde mich wieder mehr beachten als Pansy Parkinson.  
Ich setzte mein Federkiel zur Seite und begutachtete mein Werk:  
 _Lieber Draco,  
danke, für die schöne Ballnacht.  
Ich habe mich wie eine Prinzessin, nein Königin, gefühlt.  
Der Kuss kam überraschend und ich denke, auch für dich.  
Ich hoffe, der Kuss ließ deine Gedanken nicht so sehr wirbeln wie meine!  
Ich wünsche dir schöne Feiertage.  
Von Lina Livingsten_

Ich beglückwünschte mich selbst zu dem gelungenen Text und klopfte mir imaginär auf die Schulter. Kein Wunder, dass der Sprechende Hut damals bei mir so lange gezögert hat. Ich wäre dem Haus Rawenclaw mehr als würdig gewesen. Ich wäre überragend gewesen!  
Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer erhob ich mich von meinem Sitz am Schreibtisch und schlenderte zum Schlafsaal, um mein Siegel und Wax für den Umschlag zu holen. Für einen Malfoy nur das Beste, oder nicht?  
Siegel und Wax waren schnell gefunden, doch als ich den Gang zum Gemeinschaftsraum einbog musste ich leider feststellen, dass Pansy meine kurze Abwesenheit genutzt hatte, um sich neugierig über meinen Text zu beugen. Die hohle Nuss sollte sich lieber um ihren Kram scheren, aber im Grunde hatte ich auch selbst Schuld. Warum ließ ich die Sachen offen liegen, ohne sie mit Schutzzauber vor neugierigen Blicken zu schützen? Vielleicht war ich ja doch nicht für Rawenclaw gemacht…  
„Nette Weihnachtskarte, Livingsten", Pansys Stimme quoll fast über vor Ironie und Sarkasmus.  
„Danke, Parkinson, dass weiß ich bereits!".  
„Du denkst doch nicht allen Ernstes darüber nach, Draco diesen Müll zu schicken?".  
„Hätte ich die Karte sonst geschrieben, Parkinson?". Bei Merlins Bart, das Mädel konnte echt blöde Fragen stellen.  
„Als ob er sich zu so einem Geschmiere freuen würde", sagte sie herablassend und mit garstigem Blick.  
„Und falls nicht, hab ich ihm wenigstens alles gesagt, was ich zu sagen habe! Moment mal, warum rede ich überhaupt mit dir? Zieh leine, Parkinson", schnauzte ich sie an und signalisierte ihr mit einer Handbewegung, Land zu gewinnen. Sie schnaubte verächtlich.  
„Tja, dann schrei ihm mal dein Herz entgegen", sagte sie plötzlich und gesellte sich ohne weitere Erklärungen zu den Jungs zurück. Ich war verwirrt, ihre letzte Aussage machte gar keinen Sinn und fast befürchtete ich, die heckte wieder etwas aus.  
Kopfschüttelnd, um den fiesen Gedanken zu vertreiben, setzte ich mich wieder an den großen Schreibtisch und lass mir noch einmal leise selbst den Text vor, um sicher zu gehen, dass auch jedes Wort so rüber kam, wie es gemeint war. Ich war zufrieden: Kein Wort oder Satz war doppel- oder zweideutig, alles war gut formuliert, er würde verstehen, was ich meinte.  
Glücklich, müde und ein wenig nervös steckte ich die Karte in den Umschlag, den ich schließlich versiegelte. Es war schließlich schlimm genug, dass Parkinson den Inhalt kannte. Es sollten nicht noch mehr Leute Wind von meinen Gefühlen für den Blondschopf kriegen. Kurz kam nämlich schon der Gedanke, dass Pansy die Karte auch laut hätte vorlesen können, als sie so darüber gebeugt stand. Aber nach dem ruhigen Verhalten meiner Mitschüler zu urteilen und daran, dass mich bisher niemand angegrinst oder komisch angestarrt hatte, schloss ich schließlich, dass sie wohl die Klappe gehalten hatte. Sie hatte eine Chance ausgelassen mich zu schikanieren. Es passieren also doch noch Wunder!  
Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet, dass es bereits halb 11 war und allmählich lehrte sich auch unser Aufenthaltsraum. Von meiner Position am Schreibtisch sah ich zu, wie einer nach dem anderen sich erhob und in Richtung der Schlafsäle davonging. Es dauerte auch gar nicht mehr lange, bis Malfoy und seine Gorillas ihren Platz am Kamin verließen, einzig Parkinson und ich blieben in dem großen Raum zurück. Leichte Panik machte sich in mir breit. Was, wenn sie die Karte nur nicht vorgelesen hatte, weil mich jetzt noch etwas viel schlimmeres erwartete als das Gelächter der anderen?  
Doch nichts passierte! Pansy räumte ihre Bücher und Pergamente zur Seite, löschte den Kamin und verschwand ebenfalls. Träumte ich? Sonst ließ sie keine Gelegenheit aus, mich schlimmer zu schikanieren, als ein Gryffindor oder ein Hufflepuff. Und jetzt? Nichts?!  
Eine Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf schrie mich an, auf der Hut zu sein. „Pansy Parkinson ist ein Biest und kennt den Inhalt des Briefes", schrie diese Stimme und mein Atem beschleunigte sich automatisch. Ruhig Lina, ermahnte ich mich, kein Grund paranoid zu werden.  
Mit zitternden Beinen erhob ich mich von meinem Stuhl, drehte eine kleine Runde durch den Raum um sicherzugehen, dass ich auch wirklich alleine war, und legte den Umschlag schließlich unter den Weihnachtsbaum zu Malfoys Geschenken. Auch hier vergewisserte ich mich ein letztes Mal, dass ich den ausreichend versiegelt hatte, um mich letztlich mit ruhigem Gewissen schlafen zu legen.  
Ich schlief tief und fest, wurde jedoch unsanft geweckt, als mehrere Koffer über die alten Holzdielen geschoben wurden. Ernsthaft? Wussten die nicht wie Magie funktionierte? Man kann Koffer auch schweben lassen! Stöhnend warf ich ein Kissen nach Millicent Bulstrode, die, dick wie ein Walross, das Ding schnaubend wieder zurückwarf. Leider war es schon halb 7 und so lohnte es sich nicht mehr, liegen zu bleiben. Seufzend stand ich also auf und trottete zum Badezimmer. Hier ließ ich mir schön viel Zeit: Ein ausgiebiges Bad, schminken, frisieren, anziehen. Schließlich war Weihnachten. Eine halbe Ewigkeit später kam auch ich im Aufenthaltsraum an und sah ein halbes Duzend Schüler, die sich über ihre Geschenke hermachten. Ein schneller Blick durch den Raum verriet mir, dass Draco nicht unter ihnen war. Aber er war auch zu fein für so ein kindisches Gehabe!  
Ich für meinen Teil verkroch mich etwas abseits von den anderen und setzte mich im Schneidersitz in eine Ecke hinter den Baum. Mein Cardigan fest um mich gezogen, denn es hatte noch niemand den Kamin angemacht. Mal sehen: Von meinen Eltern war eine handvoll Pakete gekommen (wie erwähnt, würde ich nicht nach Hause fahren) und auch meine Großeltern hatten eine Kleinigkeit geschickt. Des Weiteren ein Päckchen von Millicent, eines von Astoria Greengrass und eine Karte ohne Absender, wahrscheinlich die alljährlichen Weihnachtsgrüße vom Schulleiter. So eine Karte bekam jeder! Mmh, hatte ich auf Malfoys Karte einen Absender geschrieben? Ich wusste es nicht. Aber ich hatte die Karte auf jeden Fall signiert von daher, machte das nichts.  
Besagter Slytherin-Schönling kam auch keine zwei Sekunden später in den Raum. Er musterte abwertend die Horde Schüler, die sich wie Aasgeier über ihre Geschenke hermachten und nahm auf dem großen Sofa Platz. Crabb und Goyle waren bei ihm, Pansy nicht. Aber sie war auch bekanntlich kein Morgenmensch! Ich beobachtete die Drei von meinem Platz hinter dem Weihnachtsbaum.  
„Weniger Geschenke als letztes Jahr, Draco? Warst du unartig?", fragte Goyle ihn. Crabb kicherte.  
„Tch, das sind nur die Geschenke von irgendwelchen Mitschülern. Die meiner Eltern warten Zuhause auf mich", knurrte er die Beiden an, die sofort still waren. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue musterte er seinen Stapel an Paketen, allen voran, meiner Karte. Er nahm den Umschlag elegant zwischen zwei Finger, lass den Absender (den ich wohl doch draufgeschrieben hatte) und legte ihn mit einem spöttischen „Tch" auf den Kaffeetisch neben sich. Dann widmete er sich seinen Geschenken, eins nach dem anderen. Fast war ich enttäuscht, dass er der Karte kaum Beachtung schenkte, aber ich riss mich zusammen. Um mich abzulenken, packte auch ich meine Geschenke aus. Von meinen Eltern gab es ein hübsches Silberarmband, eine neue Schallplatte der „Schwestern des Schicksals", Eintrittskarten für ein Quidditchspiel England gegen Frankreich, ein Buch über moderne Mumien und ein Taschenwärmer, der Stundenlang warm blieb. Von meinen Großeltern kam ein neuer Schal und Millicent Bullstrode hatte mir ein Paket meiner Lieblingssüßigkeiten geschenkt. Von Astoria gab es ein Duschgel mit passender Bodyloation, die nach Mandel rochen. Alle Geschenke kamen von Herzen und ich freute mich wirklich sehr, besonders zu der Quidditch-Karte.  
Doch meine gute Laune nahm ein jähes Ende. Gerade, als ich die anonyme Karte öffnen wollte, hallte eine markerschütternd laute Stimme durch den Raum. Sie war hell, mädchenhaft und klang verflixt nach meiner! Erschrocken spähte ich durch das Tannengrün und musste zu meinem Entsetzen feststellen, dass die Stimme aus der Richtung kam, wo Draco, Crabb und Goyle saßen. Und da war der blonde Schönling: Er hielt eine Karte vor seine Nase, genauer gesagt die Karte, die ich ihm geschickt hatte. Und genau diese Karte brüllte ihm mit meiner Stimme den Text entgegen, den ich noch am Vorabend geschrieben hatte. Jedes einzelne Wort. Und jeder konnte es hören: Crabb, Goyle, Millicent, Astoria, ihre Schwester Daphne, Blaise, Pansy, die jetzt in den Raum gestürmt kam und am schlimmsten, Malfoy. Er saß regungslos in seinem Sessel. Die Fäuste angespannt, den Kiefer angespannt und seine Haare wehten in der Wucht, mit der die Karte ihm die Worte vor die Füße knallte. Dann war es still. Die Karte segelte zu Boden, niemand sagte etwas, auch Malfoy nicht und ich traute mich nicht, aus meiner Deckung zu kommen geschweige denn, zu atmen.  
Pansy war die Erste, die das Schweigen brach. Sie lachte und lachte und lachte.  
„Haha Lina Livingsten…verschickt einfach einen Heuler zu Weihnachten…wie blöd kann man sein?!".  
Jetzt stimmten auch die anderen in das Gelächter mit ein. „Wie peinlich" und „Armer Draco, dass er sich so anschreien lassen musste", war vereinzelt zu hören. Ich verkroch mich immer weiter in meine Ecke und hoffte, dass mich niemand sah. Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen und ich musste echt die Zähne zusammenbeißen, um nicht loszuheulen. Das warst du, Pansy Parkinson, dachte ich still bei mir. Gestern Abend, als du dich über die Karte gebeugt hattest, hast du sie verhext und als ich den Text vor mich hingemurmelt hatte, wurde er zum Heuler. Wie naiv zu denken, sie würde sich endlich wie eine 14 Jährige benehmen und nicht mehr jede Gelegenheit nutzen, mir einen auszuwischen.  
Das Gelächter endete abrupt, als Malfoy sich erhob. Er blickte einmal suchend durch den Raum, wahrscheinlich nach mir, fand mich aber zum Glück nicht. Schließlich blieb er mit seinem Blick an Pansy kleben und musterte sie eine Weile stirnrunzelnd. Sie lachte noch immer ausgelassen vor sich hin.  
„Pansy, das ist auf deinem Mist gewachsen, stimmt's?", fragte er kühl. Sofort war sie still und schaute ihn erschrocken an, genauso wie der Rest von Slytherin. Ich gab zu, dass auch mir bei dem harschen Ton das Blut in den Adern gefror.  
„I-ch weiß gar nicht, wo-wovon du r-redest!", stammelte Pansy kleinlaut.  
„Ich habe gesehen, wie Lina ihren Schreibtisch verließ und du dich über ihre Arbeiten gebeugt hast. Gib es einfach zu, Parkinson".  
Ich wusste in dem Moment nicht ob ich mich freuen sollte, dass Malfoy mich beobachtet hatte oder wütend darüber, dass mein Verdacht über Pansy sich bestätigte. Ich entschied mich für letzteres und erdolchte sie von meinem Platz aus mit Blicken zu feige, um aus meinem Versteck zu kommen und mich den neugierigen Blicken der anderen zu stellen. Malfoy wurde indessen ungeduldig und zog verärgert eine Augenbraue hoch. Pansy wurde blass. Beschämt darüber, dass ihr „ach so toller Plan" nach hinten losgegangen war. Sie ließ nur ein kleinlautes „Tch, denk doch was du willst", hören und stürmte davon. Wieder war es still und wieder waren alle Blicke auf Draco geheftet.  
„Was glotzt ihr so? Seht zu, dass ihr Land gewinnt!", keifte der Blonde die übrigen Slytherin an, die sich auch sofort in alle Himmelsrichtungen verteilten.  
Seufzend massierte Draco sich die Schläfen. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, fixierte er den Baum mit seinem Blick genau an der Stelle, wo ich hinter den Ästen kauerte.  
„Livingsten, ich weiß dass du da bist. Komm raus!", befahl er.  
Ich schüttelte verbissen den Kopf und kauerte mich noch etwas dichter unter die Äste. Ich hatte mich schon blamiert und würde ihm jetzt nicht auch noch die Genugtuung geben, mir ins Gesicht zu sagen, dass ich auf ganzer Strecke auf die Nase geflogen war. Dazu war ich einfach zu stolz.  
„Livingsten…", forderte er mich noch einmal auf, ungeduldiger jetzt. Bei Merlins Bart, konnte der Kerl mich nicht einmal beim Vornamen nennen?  
„Lina…". Na bitte, ging doch. Doch egal was er sagte, ich kam nicht aus meinem Versteck. Frustriert fuhr er sich durch die Haare und schaute Crabb und Goyle an, die die ganze Zeit stumm auf dem Sofa gesessen und das bizarre Schauspiel mit angesehen hatten.  
„Wir gehen Frühstücken", kommandierte der Blonde. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken standen die beiden Gorillas auf und stapften zur Tür. Draco folgte den Beiden, drehte sich bei der Tür aber nochmal um.  
„Lass es dir eine Lehre sein, in Zukunft deine Sachen nicht unbeaufsichtigt in Parkinsons Nähe liegen zu lassen".  
„Ja, Sir", antwortete ich, aber so leise, dass er es nicht hören konnte.  
„Nicht, dass es viel ausmachen würde, da die meisten anderen ohnehin über dich lachen…", sagte er und kicherte leicht dabei. Ich schauderte, weil ich unfreiwillig daran denken musste, wie ich halbentblößt vor dem gesamten Kurs stand, nur weil Pansy meinte, ihren missglückten Zaubertrank über mir auskippen zu müssen! Ich errötete und vergrub mein Gesicht in den Händen. Malfoy, der wohl immer noch auf eine Reaktion von mir wartete, seufzte wieder genervt.  
„Tch, wie dem auch sei, fröhliche Weihnachten, Livingsten". Jetzt drehte er sich endgültig um und folgte Crabb und Goyle in den Essenssaal. Ich blieb alleine zurück.  
„Kann der Kerl mich nicht einmal beim Namen nennen?!", sagte ich frustriert und kam endlich aus meinem Versteck hervor. Meine Beine waren schon ganz taub vom knien auf dem kalten Boden. Doch augenblicklich machte sich ein Lächeln auf meinen Lippen breit: Draco hatte mich in Schutz genommen und mir fröhliche Weihnachten gewünscht. Zufrieden, aber noch immer mit mulmigem Gefühl, ging auch ich endlich frühstücken!


	4. Chapter 4

**Die peinliche Geschichte, wie ich laut furzen musste, als Draco Malfoy mit mir flirtete**

Das Frühstück ist reichhaltig gewesen und so musste ich erst einmal einen Verdauungsspaziergang machen. Vollgefressen wie ich war, war an ein zügiges Schreiben der Essays nämlich gar nicht zu denken.  
So zog ich mir eine dicke Jacke und einen Schal an, legte Bücher und Pergament schon bereit, und nahm dann den Weg an den Gewächshäusern entlang in Richtung von Hagrids Hütte. Eigentlich hatte ich vorgehabt, zum verbotenen Wald zu gehen, entschied in letzter Sekunde aber anders und ging zum See. Einer meiner Aufsätze handelte von Wassermenschen und vielleicht inspirierte mich das düstere, moorartige Gewässer ja zu ein paar schlauen Sätzen.  
Pustekuchen: _Wassermenschen sind…_  
Über diese zwei Worte kam ich nicht heraus. „Jetzt stell dich nicht so an Lina, du hast die Viecher doch während des Turniers gesehen", ermahnte ich mich selbst. Also Wassermenschen sind…dumm, hässlich, aggressiv, tödlich. Toll, würde ich diesen Essay abgeben, würden alle einschließlich Hagrid und die blöde Granger sich einen Ast ablachen. Und schlimmer noch, Granger würde wie immer eine eins bekommen und ich nicht. Das konnte ich mir nicht erlauben!  
„Denk wissenschaftlich", sagte ich laut zu mir selbst. Wassermenschen sind…Wasserbewohner. Frustriert schmetterte ich meine Pergamentrolle zu Boden und begann, wie wild darauf rumzutrampeln.  
„Du blöder, blöder, blöder Essay. Warum muss ich dich schreiben? Ich habe echt besseres zu tun, als mir über dir den Kopf zu zerbrechen", schrie ich das Stück Papier an. Frustriert setzte ich mich auf einen großen Gesteinsbrocken und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen, um einen weiteren Wutanfall zu unterdrücken. Erst, als jemand zu klatschen begann, hob ich meinen Blick.  
„Nicht schlecht…ich wusste gar nicht, dass so viel Wut in so einem kleinen Ding wie dir drinsteckt", sagte Malfoy höhnisch. Er beabsichtigte gar nicht erst, mit dem Klatschen aufzuhören.  
„Du! Was machst du hier?".  
Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Spazieren gehen. Oder darf ich das etwa nicht?".  
„D-doch nur dachte ich, du seist über die Feiertage Zuhause…so wie alle anderen auch".  
„Alle anderen bis auf du". Er grinste. Anscheinend amüsierte er sich köstlich.  
„Ich bin nicht weggefahren, weil ich DAS DA noch fertigschreiben muss", erklärte ich, während ich angewidert auf das Stück Pergament deutete.  
„Wenn DAS DA mal den Schreibtisch eines Professors zieren soll, wäre es doch ratsam, nicht darauf rumzutreten". Draco tat so, als könne ich eins uns eins nicht zusammenzählen. Es ärgerte mich, und zwar tierisch.  
„Ach quatsch nicht so blöd und erzähl mir lieber, was du hier willst!".  
Sein Grinsen verschwand und ein kühler, herablassender Gesichtsausdruck machte sich auf seinen Zügen breit. „Spazieren gehen. Das sagte ich bereits!".  
„Ja, aber du hast mir nicht erzählt, warum du hier spazieren gehst und nicht Zuhause", Zornesröte zierte mittlerweile meine Wangen. Wenn der Kerl vorhatte, mir den letzten Nerv zu rauben, dann konnte er auch gleich gehen!  
„Ich wüsste auch nicht, was dich das angeht", entgegnete Malfoy, während er sich nach meinem Essay bückte. Das Ding sah so zerknittert aus, als wäre es bereits einmal verdaut worden. Elegant faltete er es auseinander, wischte die Schuhabdrücke leicht weg und begann zu lesen.  
„Oh Gott, bitte sag nichts dazu. Halte einfach deinen wunderschönen, verführerischen Mund", betete ich leise vor mich hin. Zu früh gefreut: Draco brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. So laut, wie ich es noch nie von ihm gehört hatte.  
„Ich haha sehe, dass ich haha dich bei sehr haha tiefgründigen hahaha Gedankengängen gestört habe haha", schaffte Malfoy zu sagen, während er sich krampfhaft vor Lachen den Bauch festhielt. Peinlich berührt riss ich ihm meine Hausaufgabe aus den Händen. Warum musste er mich zum Deppen machen? Ich hasste es.  
„Wenn du nur gekommen bist, um mich zu demütigen, kannst du dich gleich wieder verziehen", zischte ich und hielt ihm meinen Zauberstab unter die Nase. Draco hob besänftigend die Hände.  
„Ich muss mich nicht über dich lustig machen. Das tut Pansy schon echt gut".  
Ich drückte ihm die Spitze meines Zauberstabes unter das Kinn. „Pass auf was du sagst. Ich bin jetzt echt nicht in Stimmung für Neckereien!".  
„Keine Sorge. Ich sehe sehr gut, dass du heute nicht zum Scherzen aufgelegt bist!".  
Ich verfestigte den Druck auf meinen Zauberstab, was mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit einen blauen Fleck auf seiner blassen Porzellanhaut hinterlassen wird.  
„Natürlich nicht. Erst der fiese Streich von Pansy mit dem Heuler, dann dieser blöde Essay und jetzt du…du zerrst an sämtlichen Nervensträngen die ich habe!".  
Ich hätte heulen können, ermahnte mich aber, es nicht zu tun. Stattdessen ließ ich endlich von Draco ab und machte zwei Schritte zurück. Er musterte mich, von oben bis unten.  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Sache mit dem Heuler dich so mitnimmt".  
„Die Situation war sehr unangenehm, falls du es nicht mitbekommen haben solltest!".  
„Doch. Ich bin schließlich derjenige, dem deine Weihnachtsgrüße ins Gesicht geschrien wurden", entgegnete er trocken. Doch das Zucken seiner Mundwinkel verriet ihn. Er war wieder bei bester Laune.  
„Was willst du von mir? Dass ich mich entschuldige, weil ich zu Weihnachten an dich gedacht habe? Vergiss es Blondschopf. Wenn sich jemand entschuldigen sollte, dann ist das ja wohl die Kröte Pansy!". Ich funkelte ihn böse an. Wären meine Blicke Dolche, wäre er jetzt bestimmt tot. Kurz schien Draco abzuschätzen, wie er reagieren sollte. Er entschied sich anscheinend für „happy go lucky" und setzte ein breites, sehr breites, Grinsen auf.  
„Was…", doch weiter kam ich nicht mit meiner Frage. Er machte ein paar elegante Schritte auf mich zu und schneller als ein Wimpernschlag stand er vor mir, eine Hand um meine Hüfte geschlungen, die andere Hand unter meinem Kinn.  
„Du bist schon irgendwie niedlich, wenn du wütend bist", hauchte er mir ins Ohr.  
Meine Nackenhaare richteten sich auf und in meinem Unterleib formte sich ein fester Knoten. Malfoy war mir nah, sehr nah, zu nah!  
„Und du bist irgendwie nervig, wenn du in Spiellaune bist", konterte ich.  
Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass man respektvoll mit einem Malfoy zu reden hat?".  
„Und hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass man Leuten nicht so auf die Pelle rücken soll?". Ich wusste nicht, wo mein Selbstvertrauen ihm gegenüber herkam. Wahrscheinlich lag es an meiner schlechten Laune, dass ich mit ihm reden konnte, ohne ein einziges Mal rot zu werden und ich liebte es. Was mir jedoch sorgen bereitete, war der Kloß in meiner unteren Magengegend, der sich nicht nur zusammenzog, sondern jetzt auch noch zu gluckern begann.  
„Wie vorlaut wir heute sind", sagte Draco und beugte sich wieder zu meinem Ohr. „Aber ich will nett zu dir sein, Livingsten, und dir ein Angebot machen".  
Bei Merlins Bart, konnte er mich nicht einmal beim Vornamen nennen? Ich sagte nichts weiter, sondern sah ihn nur auffordernd an.  
„Sei lieb zu mir und ich helfe dir bei deinem Essay". Er schmunzelte, als er das sagte.  
„Und wenn ich keine Lust habe lieb zu dir zu sein?".  
„Keine Sorge, Darling. Da lass ich mir schon was für dich einfallen". Als er dies sagte, strich er eine meiner Haarsträhne zur Seite und gab mir einen federleichten Kuss auf mein Ohrläppchen. Selbstbeherrschung ade! Ich hatte mich wohl zu früh gefreut, denn sobald Draco seine Lippen von meiner Haut löste, begann mein Puls sich zu beschleunigen und meine Hände, schwitzig zu werden. Wie naiv von mir zu glauben, ich könnte mich in seiner Gegenwart einmal cool verhalten.  
„I-ist das s-so", stammelte ich, weil ich das Gefühl hatte, irgendetwas sagen zu müssen. Er lehnte sich zurück und musterte mich mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Dann grinste er verschmitzt.  
„Sieh an, wer zu seinem alten, stammelnden, eingeschüchterten Selbst zurückgefunden hat".  
„Nicht witzig", jammerte ich.  
„Doch irgendwie schon…und süß!". Er beugte sich vor und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Etwas weniger zärtlich, als bei meinem Ohrläppchen , eher fordernd, aber sehr sexy. Ich lehnte mich ihm entgegen und erwiderte den Kuss. Hungrig, bewegten sich meine Lippen auf seinen. Ich seufzte leise, was er zum Anlass nahm, meine Haare zu greifen und mich daran noch weiter zu sich hin zu ziehen. Doch dann passierte es:  
Der Knoten in meiner Magengegend löste sich und ein lauter „Pups" war zu hören. Zu allem Überfluss roch es auch noch sehr unangenehm. Draco, dessen Lippen sich zuvor noch gierig über meine hergemacht hatten, hielt inne. „Bitte, sag nichts, ignoriere es, küss mich einfach weiter", flehte ich innerlich. Pustekuchen.  
„Mmh…verwest hier irgendwo ein Tier?", fragte Malfoy. Er hatte sich wieder von mir gelöst und inzwischen eine Armlänge Abstand zwischen uns gebracht.  
„Nein…", antwortete ich kleinlaut. Die Röte stieg mir ins Gesicht, ich war wütend und gedemütigt.  
„Dem Geruch nach zu urteilen, vergammelt hier gerade etwas…oder warte…bist du das etwa?". Er grinste bis zu den Ohren, fast schon gehässig.  
„Sehr witzig, Malfoy…nicht!". Diese vier Worte brachte ich nur mit Mühe heraus, denn meine Unterlippe begann zu zittern. Ich wusste, dass er es sah, aber er schien mein Unbehagen großzügig zu ignorieren.  
„Denkst du ich finde es witzig, dass du mich hier halb vergast? Ekelig!".  
Ohne Malfoy eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, stürmte ich an ihn vorbei. Die Tränen rannten an meinen Wangen herunter und kalter Schweiß stand mir auf der Stirn. Ich würde ein Bad nehmen müssen! Scheiße, warum musste ich nur in einen so abgebrühten Mistkerl verknallt sein?


	5. Chapter 5

**Die wahre Geschichte, wie ich Draco Malfoy beim Baden beobachtete**

Ich zog meinen BH aus, lies mein Höschen zu Boden gleiten und stieg in das dampfende Wasser. Die wohlige Wärme des Badewassers hüllte mich ein und die aufsteigenden Dämpfe vernebelten mein Hirn so sehr, dass ich tatsächlich für zwei Sekunden den Zwischenfall am See vergaß.  
„Entspann dich einfach", sagte ich zu mir selbst, während ich etwas heißes Wasser nachlaufen ließ. „Freu dich einfach, dass du alleine bist und endlich mal das Badezimmer für dich hast".  
Tatsächlich hatte ich die Gunst der Stunde genutzt, um mich in das Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler zu schleichen. Das nötige Passwort hatte ich mir schon Wochen zuvor bei Marcus Flint ergaunert. Es brauchte nur zwei Kürbispasteten und ein Wimpern Klimpern.  
„Dieser Vollidiot!", murmelte ich leise, ehe ich mich bis zu den Ohren ins Wasser hinuntergleiten ließ. Die kühlen Marmorkacheln fühlten sich fast schon unangenehm an meinem Rücken an und so schwamm ich ein paar Züge in dem großen Becken, bis die Wärme des Wassers mich wieder vollständig ummantelte. Mit geschlossenen Augen trieb ich eine Weile vor mich hin und formte mit meinen Händen kleine Wellen auf der Oberfläche. Außer ihr Brechen am Beckenrand und meinem Herzschlag war nichts zu hören…  
…Bis eine Tür sich laut quietschend öffnete und mein Puls für eine halbe Sekunde aussetzte. „Shit", dachte ich nur, während ich versuchte, meine Brüste mit meinen Händen zu verdecken. Irgendjemand war gekommen und ich war nicht scharf darauf, ihm oder ihr meinen Körper auf einem Silbertablett zu präsentieren.  
Vorsichtig schaute ich über den Rand des gigantischen Beckens und sah einen blonden Haarschopf. Ich unterdrückte einen Schrei.  
„Los, hau da ab!", ermahnte mich mein Verstand und das erst Beste, was mir in meiner kleinen Panikattacke einfiel, war unterzutauchen. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes! Blöd nur, dass ich bei all dem Schaumbad kein Auge öffnen konnte und somit total orientierungslos unter Wasser herumdümpelte.  
„Hinter die Wasserhähne, schnell", schrie mein Verstand mich an. Zusätzlich begann meine Schläfe unschön zu pochen, als würde das Hirn darunter mich nicht nur blöd anmachen, sondern auch noch nach mir treten.  
Vollkommen blind schaffte ich es aber tatsächlich, mich an den kalten Marmorkacheln entlang zu den Wasserhähnen vorzutasten. Dicht an sie gepresst tauchte ich auf und musste erst einmal nach Luft schnappen.  
„Wer ist da?", rief Malfoy. Er war inzwischen halb entkleidet und nur zwei Hemdknöpfe fehlten für einen Blick auf seinen nackten Oberkörper. Ich war zu neugierig und zu erregt, um nicht hinzusehen, betete aber gleichzeitig, dass er mich nicht entdecken möge.  
„Wer. Ist. Da?", sein Ton verschärfte sich abermals, was mich aus Angst fast dazu veranlasste „ich" zu murmeln. Aber mein Überlebensinstinkt verbat es mir. Erst, als Malfoy sich wieder seinen Klamotten widmete, wagte ich es, aufzuatmen.  
Mit einem „Plop" ließ er sein Hemd zu Boden segeln. Er war schlank, mit der leichten Andeutung eines Sixpack, und ich spürte, wie sich eine wohlige Wärme in meinem Unterleib breit machte.  
Elegant wie eine Cobra, wanderte er mit seinen Fingern in seinen Nacken und massierte dort die Muskeln. Er stieß einen Seufzer aus, ehe er die Augen schloss und im Rhythmus seiner Finger den Nacken mitkreisen ließ. Verruchte Bilder flimmerten vor meinem inneren Auge und die Wärme in mir breitete sich bis in meine weibliche Zone aus.  
Immer noch mit schlangengleicher Geschmeidigkeit, wanderten seine Finger zu seiner Hose. Fast in Zeitlupe öffnete er den Gürtel und ich ertappte mich dabei, wie ich mir sehnsüchtig die Lippen leckte. Als hätte er dies gerochen, hielt er in seiner Bewegung inne und mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln beugte er sich zum Wasser hinunter. Er machte sich beide Hände nass und fuhr sich mit ihnen durch die Haare. Erst, als diese gut nass waren, öffnete er den Knopf an seiner Hose.  
„Oh Gott, vergib mir meine Sünden", flehte ich leise und mit jedem Millimeter, mit dem sich das Stückchen Stoff an seinen Hüften hinunterbewegte, wanderte auch meine Hand an mir nach unten. Als endlich auch seine Boxershorts auf dem Boden lag, war ich bereits ein zitterndes Häufchen Elend. Die Wärme in meiner weiblichen Zone hat sich explosionsartig in meinem gesamten Unterleib verteilt. Ich war feucht, sehr feucht und ich musste in meinen Handrücken beißen, um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.  
„Gott, Odin, Brahma und wie ihr alle heißt, habt Erbarmen". Doch spätestens jetzt, wo ich freie Sicht auf sein bestes Stück hatte, würde ich eh in die Hölle kommen.  
Sein Glied war das, was ich als durchschnittlich beurteilen würde. Nicht zu groß, dafür schön breit und mit kleinen, blauen Adern durchzogen. Seine Hoden waren schon leicht angeschwollen und auch sein Glied machte leichte Zuckungen nach oben, als würde es sich aufrichten wollen. Wie Peinlichkeiten von heute Vormittag waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt längst vergessen. Just in diesem Moment hatte ich nur unglaubliche Lust auf ihn. Ich wollte ihn in mir Spüren. So sehr, dass sich ein weiterer wohliger Schauer durch meinen Unterleib zog und ich nur mit größter Mühe einen Seufzer unterdrücken konnte.  
Draco, der bis dahin knietief im Wasser gestanden hatte, setzte sich auf den Beckenrand und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Auch in meine Richtung schaute er und kurz hatte ich Angst, gesehen worden zu sein. War ich aber anscheinend nicht und mein Verlangen wuchs und wuchs.  
„Ich an deiner Stelle würde rauskommen, sonst wirst du gleich Zeuge von etwas sehr Unschönem!", rief er eine Warnung aus.  
„Was könnte an dir schon unschön sein, außer dein Ego", dachte ich still bei mir.  
Als die erhoffte Antwort ausblieb, lehnte er sich zurück und nahm zu meinem Entsetzen sein Glied in die Hand. „Ich habe dich gewarnt…", sagte Draco, ehe er seine schlanken Finger an sich hinuntergleiten ließ. Mit einem Laut, der fast wie ein Knurren klang, warf er den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen.  
Eine Weile beobachtete ich ihn dabei, wie er mit sich spielte. Seine Hoden fest in die Hand nahm, mit den Fingern über seine Eichel strich und an seiner Vorhaut zupfte. Schöner als das Bild vor meinen Augen waren nur die Laute, die er dabei von sich gab.  
Ich war ein Wrack: Meine Hände zitterten, mein Mund war trocken und meine Nippel waren hart. Der Rest meiner Selbstbeherrschung hing am seidenen Faden.  
„Komm schon, fass dich auch an", keuchte das Objekt meiner Begierde und fast dachte ich, ich hätte mich verhört.  
„Tust du es schon?", fragte Draco, diesmal deutlicher zu hören.  
Wie von selbst begannen meine Finger, um meine Klitoris zu kreisen. Meine andere Hand umfasste eine meiner Brüste. Synchron mit Dracos Fingern, die langsame, zärtliche Kreise auf seiner Eichel zogen, drehte auch ich meinen Nippel zwischen den Fingern. Ich ließ ein leises Stöhnen hören, was er aber wohl trotzdem gehört haben musste. Er grinste und fasste sich dabei noch fester an.  
„Sehr gut machst du das", lobte Draco und erste Spermatropfen wurden sichtbar. Ich fantasierte, wie ich diese ableckte und führte dabei einen Finger in mich ein. Ich ließ in ein paar Mal in mir kreisen, ehe ich einen zweiten dazu nahm. Schnell fand ich meine empfindlichste Stelle und spielte mit Genuss daran herum.  
„Ich bin fast soweit!", keuchte Draco, während sein Spielzeug in seiner Hand pulsierte. Mit einer Mischung aus stöhnen und seufzen kam sein Orgasmus schließlich auch. Seine Arme gaben nach und er musste sich vollends auf den Fußboden legen, während ein Schwall aus milchig-weißer Flüssigkeit sich über ihn ergoss.  
Auch ich konnte mich nicht länger halten. Mit einer Hand suchte ich Halt an einem der Wasserhähne, während sich die Finger meiner anderen Hand in meinen empfindlichsten Fleck bohrten. Ich hatte das Gefühl, im Himmel zu sein und schloss meine Augen, als mein Orgasmus mich wie eine Horde Zentauren überrannte. Ich stöhnte, schrie und keuchte so laut, dass die Meerjungfrau im Fensterglas schnell das Weite suchte. Ich hatte mich verraten. Jetzt wusste Draco, dass tatsächlich noch jemand hier war.  
Besagter Junge lag noch immer auf dem Rücken. Grinsend, aber verschwitzt und mit einer Lache an Sperma auf dem Bauch und den Hüften. Er sagte nichts. Stattdessen wartete er, bis meine Stimme verstummt und der Orgasmus abgeklungen war. Mit zitternden Beinen und kribbelnden Armen suchte ich am Beckenrand halt.  
„Sehr sexy! Das nächste Mal darfst du gerne aus deinem Versteck kommen und mir behilflich sein…".  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf, auch wenn er es wahrscheinlich nicht sehen konnte. Als mein Herzschlag langsamer wurde, riskierte ich einen Blick in seine Richtung. Doch Draco war nicht zu sehen. Fuck, wo ist er hingegangen?  
„Warum so schüchtern…", zwei Arme schlangen sich um meine Hüften, „…Lina?".  
Fast hätte ich geschrien, doch im letzten Moment hielt Malfoy mir eine Hand vor den Mund.  
„Pssst. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass jemand uns findet", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr. Als ich keine Anstalten machte, die Stimme zu heben, ließ er mich los.  
„Woher wusstest du dass ich es bin?", fragte ich kleinlaut. Er musterte mich von oben bis unten und beschämt versuchte ich, meine Brüste ein wenig zu verdecken.  
„Das wusste ich schon die ganze Zeit!".  
„B-bitte was?".  
Er fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. „Ich habe deinen BH und sein Höschen dort liegen sehen. Übrigens ein netteres Teil, als das Ding, das du in Zaubertränke anhattest".  
Ich hätte mich für so viel Blödheit selber Ohrfeigen können, schaute aber nur beschämt weg. Ich hatte einfach keine Energie mehr für einen Streit.  
„Warum hast du dich selbst angefasst?".  
„Warum hast du mitgemacht?".  
Verlegen zuckte ich mit den Schultern. „Weiß nicht…".  
„Weil du erregt warst und mich wolltest", beantwortete Draco seine Frage selbst.  
„Gib mir eine Antwort…bitte!".  
Jetzt zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Ich bin ein Mann und habe Bedürfnisse. Außerdem wollte ich wissen, wie du wohl reagierst. Ich ärger dich einfach zu gerne".  
„Bei Merlins Bart, wer hat ihm denn den Zauberstab verknotet", dachte ich, sprach es aber nicht laut aus.  
„Was ist los? Noch nie jemanden masturbieren sehen?", lachte er.  
„Was? Natürlich nicht!", sagte ich entsetzt.  
Er beugte sich wieder zu meinem Ohr und strich eine Strähne zurück. „Dann ziehe ich mich jetzt zurück, damit du das Erlebte verarbeiten kannst", flüsterte Draco. Der belustigte Unterton war nicht zu überhören.  
„Danke…und lass uns bitte nicht mehr drüber reden".  
„Wem sollte ich das denn erzählen? Parkinson vielleicht?".  
„Nein! Aber auch nicht Crabb, Goyle oder Zabini!".  
Draco ließ ein verächtliches „Tch" hören und verließ das Becken. „Keine Sorge, es bleibt unser kleines Geheimnis". Ich nickte zustimmend, sagte aber nichts mehr. Ich wollte das Becken verlassen, weil das Wasser kalt wurde und ich das Gefühl hatte, nur noch in Körperflüssigkeiten zu schwimmen, traute mich aber nicht. Ich wollte mich nicht ganz vor ihm entblößen. Er hatte schließlich meine Brüste gesehen und mich stöhnen gehört. Das musste für einen Tag reichen!  
Hastig zog Draco sich an, was aber keinesfalls uneleganter wirkte, als das Ausziehen zuvor.  
„Wir sehen uns", murmelte er zum Abschied und zog mit einem lauten Knall die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. Als er endlich weg war, atmete ich erleichtert auf und auch die Meerjungfrau traute sich wieder, ihren Kopf aus den gläsernen Wellen zu stecken.  
„Männer sind anstrengend", sagte ich zu ihr. Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern, was ich aber mal als Bestätigung nahm. Dann zog auch ich mich endlich wieder an und suchte das Weite.


	6. Chapter 6

**Die wahre Geschichte, wie ich mich mit Büchern stritt, als ich versuchte, Draco Malfoy aus dem Weg zu gehen**

Bereits seit Tagen ging ich Draco aus dem Weg: Verließ er den Speisesaal, ging ich hinein. Saß er im Gemeinschaftsraum, war ich meistens im Innenhof. Nutzte er einen der westlichen Korridore, nahm ich einen östlichen. Unsere Begegnung im Badezimmer war mir nach wie vor peinlich und der Gedanke daran, wie er es genossen hatte, dass ich mich zu seinem nackten Antlitz angefasst hatte, ließ mich vom Hals bis zu den Ohren rot werden.  
Die Fluchtversuche funktionierten auch super, bis mir einer meiner Essays wieder in die Quere kam. Ich musste über die unterschiedlichen Zusammensetzungen und Funktionsweisen von Liebestränken schreiben und da mir nur Amortentia ein Begriff war, war ich gezwungen, in die Bibliothek zu gehen.  
„Mal sehen…Belladonnaessenz", murmelte ich, während ich die Abteilungen nach dem richtigen Buch absuchte. Zwischenzeitlich scannten meine Augen die Regale auch nach Büchern zu Aschwinderinnen-Eiern und Liebstöckel. So schlecht ich in Zaubertränke eben war, türmten sich schnell acht Bücher auf meinem Tisch. „So und jetzt noch das neunte. Dann müsste ich alle Informationen haben!". Ich streckte mich nach einem besonders dicken, roten Buch und zog es mit einem kräftigen Ruck heraus, bereute dies aber schnell, als ein platinblonder Haarschopf dahinter zum Vorschein kam. Mit einem panischen Schrei schmiss ich das dicke Ding regelrecht ins Regal zurück. „Das ist aber nicht nett von Ihnen, Miss", schnauzte das Buch mich mit tiefer, knurriger Stimme an. „Psst, sei still!", forderte ich es auf und legte einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Na, wer wird denn gleich unfreundlich werden", grummelte das Buch weiter, meine panischen Blicke ignorierend. „Sei jetzt still, oder ich klebe alle deine Seiten einzeln zu", zischte ich. War ich gerade wirklich mit einem Buch am diskutieren? Doch bevor ich weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, kam es auf mich zugeflogen, holte aus und klatschte mir voller Wucht Seite 276 ins Gesicht. Meine Wange brannte.  
„Hab ein bisschen Respekt! Ich bin immerhin 200 Jahre alt". Ich streckte trotzig meine Zunge raus und hätte wahrscheinlich sogar zurückgeschlagen, wären nicht Schritte in meine Richtung zu hören gewesen.  
„Shit", fluchte ich und huschte hastig zwei Reihen weiter. Dort kauerte ich mich unter ein Schreibpult und kroch in die letzte Ecke. Innerlich flehte ich, Malfoy würde nicht hier langlaufen und mich bemerken. Ich ertrug seine Anwesenheit derzeit einfach nicht.  
„Junges Fräulein, Sie erdrücken mich", ertönte eine gedämpfte Stimme. Im Eifer des Gefechts hatte ich mich soweit zurückgezogen, dass ich quasi im Bücherregal saß. Ein kleines, blaues Buch steckte zwischen meinen Rippen und meinem Arm. „Ruhe jetzt", ermahnte ich auch diesen unfreiwilligen Gesprächspartner. „Aber Sie sind schwer!". „Und du staubig. Shhhh jetzt!". „Na, wer wird denn…", doch weiter kam das Buch nicht. „…gleich unfreundlich werden?", beendete ich den Satz. „Das wäre dann wohl ich. Lina Livingsten. Mea culpa. Und jetzt Ruhe, bei Merlins Bart".  
Das kleine blaue Ding plusterte sich auf, sagte aber tatsächlich nichts mehr. Aus Dank befreite ich es sogar aus seiner „engen" Lage und stellte es fein säuberlich ins Regal zurück. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn jetzt bog tatsächlich Draco um die Ecke, sah sich ein paar Mal suchend um und wandte sich dann zu einem Regal. „Mist, er wird mich tatsächlich gehört haben". „Ach, glauben Sie", der sarkastische Vorwurf des blauen Buches war nicht zu überhören. Ich erdolchte es mit meinen Blicken. „Sei du gefälligst nett. Immerhin habe ich dich befreit". Das Schriftstück ließ ein verächtliches „Tch" hören. „Befreit? Klar, nachdem Sie mich mit ihrem breiten Arsch fast plattgesessen hätten!".  
Mit meiner flachen Hand gab ich dem Buch einen Klaps auf den Rücken. Nicht stark aber deutlich genug um zu verstehen zu geben, dass ich jetzt keinen Streit gebrauchen konnte. Malfoy stand nur eine Armlänge entfernt und wälzte in einem Werk über Mumifizierung.  
„Darf der hübsche junge Mann etwa nicht wissen, dass Sie hier sind?". Ich schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
„Warum?", fragte es hartnäckig. Merlin, warum waren die Bücher hier alle so geschwätzig?  
„Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an", raunte ich dem kleinen Ding zu.  
„Schon wieder so unfreundlich!".  
„Natürlich! Schließlich hast du meinen Arsch als fett bezeichnet".  
Ich hätte heulen können. Und das nicht nur, weil ich unter einem Schreibpult kauerte und mit einem Buch eine sinnlose Diskussion führte. Ich war durchgeschwitzt, weil Malfoy praktisch neben mir stand, hatte Hunger und war genervt, weil ich mit meinem Essay noch kein Stück weitergekommen war.  
„Sie sind nicht gerade die angenehmste Gesprächspartnerin", nörgelte mein Sitznachbar und so langsam war ich mir nicht mehr sicher, ob Draco uns tatsächlich nicht hörte oder es einfach dezent ignorierte.  
„Keine Sorge. Du bist auch nicht gerade die beste Gesellschaft", versicherte ich.  
„Gut, dann können Sie ja gehen". Das kleine Ding glitt aus seinem Platz im Regal und begann, mit seinem Buchrücken nach mir zu schlagen und mit den Seitenecken vogelartig nach mir zu picken und stechen.  
„Aua, spinnst du?", jammerte ich, doch das Buch hörte nicht auf. Ich musste mit beiden Händen danach greifen, um es mit aller Kraft festzuhalten.  
„Verschwinden Sie aus meinem Regal!".  
„Du weißt, warum das nicht geht!". Wieder versuchte es nach mir zu schnappen, aber ich konnte es im Zaun halten. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit dauerte unsere Rangelei.  
„Wer ist da?", unterbrach uns schließlich Malfoys schneidende Stimme. Er saß zwei Pulte weiter, ebenfalls eingedeckt mit Büchern.  
„Shit", flüsterte ich, während ich noch immer krampfhaft versuchte, das Buch zu bändigen.  
„Wer. Ist. Da", seine Stimme klang frostig und autoritär, wie vor ein paar Tagen im Bad der Vertrauensschüler. Zu allem Überfluss schob er auch noch seinen Stuhl zurück und kam mit festen Schritten auf das Schreibpult zu, unter dem ich saß. Kalter Schweiß stand mir auf der Stirn und mein Herz raste wie der Hogwartsexpress.  
„Jetzt zeigen Sie sich ihm endlich und hören Sie auf, so ein Theater zu machen", raunte das Buch mir zu.  
„Das Theater ist vorbei, wenn ich es sage", entgegnete ich.  
„HEY, HIER IST JEMAND", schrie mein Wrestlingpartner plötzlich. Mit großen Augen sah ich das Buch an.  
„Bist du bescheuert? Hör auf".  
„Erst, wenn du aus meinem Regal verschwindest!".  
„Niemals".  
Draco sah sich ein paar Mal um, als müsse er erst lokalisieren, wo die Stimme eben herkam. Seine Miene verfinsterte sich zunehmend. Er war pissig, sehr sogar.  
„Wo ist ‚hier'?", fragte er.  
„NA HIER". Wieder schrie das Buch. Doch diesmal fragte ich erst gar nicht, ob es noch alle Hufen am Zentauren hatte. Stattdessen nahm ich es und setzte mich einfach drauf. Matte Schreie waren unter meinem Rock zu hören aber ich dämpfte sie so gut es ging. Als das Buch anfing rumzuzappeln, setzte ich mich noch fester darauf und hielt es zusätzlich mit den Händen in Schach. Irgendwann war es still und kurz fürchtete ich, das kleine Ding erdrückt zu haben.  
„Ein letztes Mal: Wo. Ist. Hier?", Bei Dracos kühler Stimme fröstelte ich, als sei ein Dementor mit im Raum. Noch ein Grund mehr, nicht aus meinem Versteck zu kommen.  
„KOMM RAUS!", brüllte er plötzlich und zwar so laut, dass die Bibliothekarin Irma Pince um die Ecke gestürmt kam.  
„Junger Mann, was fällt Ihnen ein?".  
„Tch", Draco schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge, „irgendjemand schleicht hier herum".  
„Schleichen ist gut, dann brüllt derjenige wenigstens nicht wie ein Bergtroll, so wie Sie!".  
„Ich finde das sehr merkwürdig", sagte Draco, ohne weiter auf Mrs. Pince forsche Bemerkung einzugehen.  
„Ich nicht im Geringsten! Und jetzt kommen Sie". Sie packte Draco am Umhangkragen und schleifte ihn mit sich den Gang hinunter.  
„Loslassen Sie altes Weib", schimpfte der Blondschopf.  
„Keine Sorge, junger Mann. Ich begleite Sie nur zur Tür".  
Langsam verstummten die schweren Schritte der beiden auf dem alten Holzboden. Das letzte, was ich hörte, war, das Draco Mrs. Pince mit „Warten Sie bis mein Vater davon erfährt" drohte. Dann war es still. Mit einem Seufzer atmete ich die Luft aus, die ich bis dahin angehalten hatte. Sie hatten furchtbar nah neben mir gestanden. Entsetzlich nah. Nur eine Armlänge entfernt.  
Vorsichtig kramte ich das Buch unter meinem Allerwertesten hervor und begutachtete es mitleidig.  
„Lebst du noch?", fragte ich es. Keine Antwort kam.  
„Bist du tatsächlich tot oder schmollst du nur mit mir?".  
„Stellen Sie mich einfach in das Regal zurück und hauen Sie dann ab", zischte es verächtlich. Ich tat wie mir geheißen und krabbelte anschließend unter dem Schreibpult hervor. Ich war staubig und der Rücken tat mir weh.  
„Das war's. Ich leihe mir die Bücher aus und verkriech mich in mein Bett. Ich hab keine Lust mehr!", jammerte ich, während ich mir einen Wirbel massierte. Oder ich ging erst zu Madame Pomfrey. Das klang auch nach keiner schlechten Idee.  
„Wir wollen uns nicht von euch ausleihen lassen, junges Fräulein", schimpfte ein besonders altes Buch.  
„Genau, Ihr seid ein Monster!", jammerte ein hässlich orangenes.  
„Ihr habt euch auf unseren Freund gesetzt. Pfui, schämt euch", meckerte ein gräuliches mit hoher Frauenstimme. Seufzend suchte ich ein Lineal aus meiner Schultasche und verabreichte jedes einen ordentlichen Klaps.  
„Seid still, seid still, seid still", fuhr ich sie an und tatsächlich gab keines der Bücher einen weiteren Mucks von sich. „Ihr habt alle nicht zu bestimmen, wer euch ausleihen darf und wer nicht". Gott sei Dank war Mrs. Pince mit Draco draußen und sah nicht, wie ich ihre Bücher behandelte. Sie hätte mich an den Ohren am Astronomie-Turm hinaufgezogen.  
„Wir werden der Bibliothekarin erzählen, wie du mit Büchern umgehst. Dann darfst du nie wieder eines von uns ausleihen!".  
„Und ich erzähle Professor Dumbledore wie hoffnungslos veraltet ihr alle seid und dann werdet ihr ausgemustert und im Kamin verfeuert".  
Meine Drohung wirkte: Diesmal hielten tatsächlich alle Werke ihre Klappe. Sie regten sich noch nicht einmal.  
Um einiges entspannter, aber mit unfertigen Hausaufgaben, verließ ich schließlich die Bibliothek. Penibel darauf bedacht, weder Malfoy noch Mrs. Pince über den Weg zu laufen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Die wahre Geschichte, wie Pansy Parkinson und ich uns Flüche um die Ohren hexten**

Die Weihnachtsferien gingen zu Ende und schnell holte der Alltag einen wieder ein. Ich hatte es bis jetzt erfolgreich geschafft, Draco aus dem Weg zu gehen und neben einem mittelmäßigen Essay auch zwei gute abgegeben. Ich war mehr als zufrieden: Besser hätte der Schulbeginn nicht laufen können.  
„Pass doch auf wo du hinläufst, du Blindschleiche", maulte mich jemand von der Seite an. Es war Pansy. Ich musste sie wohl übersehen und angerempelt haben, als ich aus Professor Sprouts Büro rauskam. Jetzt stand sie vor mir, die Arme gekreuzt, und musterte mich herablassend aus ihren kleinen Schweineaugen.  
„Eine Entschuldigung wäre wohl zu erwarten", keifte sie. Ein Grüppchen Hufflepuffs starte und schon an. Genervt, aber nicht genervt genug um einen Streit anzufangen, ging ich an ihr vorbei.  
„Musst du nicht zum Unterricht, Parkinson?", rief ich ihr noch über die Schulter zu, dann bog ich in den nächsten Korridor ein. Bei Merlins Bart, ich musste sie nur sehen und bekam Ausschlag!  
Mit gedämpfter Stimmung nahm ich die Treppe in den zweiten Stock und betrat den Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Ein paar wenige Plätze waren noch frei und so ließ ich mich in die Bank neben Millicent Bulstrode sinken.  
„Hattest du schöne Ferien", fragte sie mich.  
„Waren okay. Ich bin ja hiergeblieben".  
Sie nickte. „Stimmt, ich erinnere mich". Mehr sagte sie nicht, sondern vergrub ich aufgequollenes Gesicht wieder in der Packung mit Schokofröschen. Das störte mich wenig. Denn mir stand der Sinn sowieso nicht nach einer Unterhaltung. Als Draco zusammen mit Pansy das Klassenzimmer betrat, tat ich so, als würde ich meine Pergamentrollen vorbereiten.  
„Psst….Psst", raunte mir Millicent irgendwann ins Ohr.  
„Was?".  
„Stimmt es das du…in den Ferien etwas mit Malfoy hattest?".  
„Shit", war mein letzter Gedanke, bevor sich Panik in mir breitmachte. Woher wollte sie das wissen? Sind Draco und ich beobachtet worden? Am See, oder im Bad?  
Fast mechanisch legte ich meine Schreibfeder zur Seite und wandte mich Millicent zu. Sie aß noch immer ihre Schokofrösche und sah mich dabei interessiert an.  
„Wer hat dir das erzählt?", fragte ich mit heiserer Stimme. Mein Mund war trocken, als hätte ich zuvor einen Kilo Sand gegessen.  
„Ich habe es von so ziemlich jedem gehört. Jeder im Haus munkelt so vor sich hin".  
Ich nickte geistesabwesend und obwohl ich ihr mit nur einem Ohr zugehört hatte wusste ich schmerzlich, dass ich tief in der Tinte saß. Wenn jeder Slytherin über uns redete hieß das, dass auch Pansy davon gehört haben musste. Dies wiederrum könnte ein Grund dafür sein, warum sie heute Morgen so patzig war. Was wiederrum bedeuten könnte, dass „Eine Entschuldigung wäre wohl zu erwarten" eine doppelte Bedeutung hatte!  
Deprimiert ließ ich meinen Kopf auf das Schreibpult sinken. Ich war dem Tod geweiht, denn Pansy würde mich ausnehmen wie einen Fisch.  
„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Bulstrode.  
Ich drehte meinen Kopf etwas, sodass ich sie ansehen konnte.  
„Draco und ich hatten nichts miteinander, das sind Märchen, die du gehört hast", log ich sie an.  
„Ich verstehe. Aber warum siehst du dann so geknickt aus?".  
Ich seufzte. „Weil Pansy auf Draco steht und wenn sie die Gerüchte auch schon gehört hat, dann tötet sie mich".  
„Dann musst du sie einfach zuerst töten", antwortete Millicent und zwinkerte mir zu. Auch sie stand mit Pansy auf Kriegsfuß, da diese sich ständig über Milicents Gewicht lustig machte.  
„Alles klar, Bulstrode. Ich werde darüber nachdenken". Ich schenkte ihr ein breites Grinsen, wenn auch nur ein halbherziges. Ich hatte noch immer einen flauen Magen vor Nervosität und es kostete mich echt Anstrengung, nicht auf meine Pergamente zu kotzen.  
„Tische beiseite und Zauberstäbe raus", hallte plötzlich die knurrige Stimme von Mad-Eye Moody durch den Raum. Hastig humpelte der Mann von der Tür zum Lehrerpult und knallte ein Buch auf den Tisch. „Sofort!", zischte er.  
Wiederwillig erhoben sich alle Schüler und holten die Zauberstäbe aus den Umhängen hervor. Tische und Bänke schwebten zur Seite, sodass eine Art Manege in der Mitte des Klassenzimmers entstand.  
Moody legte das Buch zur Seite, welches es mit Schwung zuvor auf dem Tisch gepfeffert hatte. Es diente wohl nicht als Lektüre, sondern lediglich als Druckmittel.  
„Entwaffnungszauber", sagte er, „lassen sich leicht und schnell ausführen. Die Schwere liegt in der Situation: Ist die Umgebung ruhig, oder herrscht Panik. Kämpft ihr gegen einen oder mehrere Gegner, und so weiter. Heute, möchte ich mit euch ein paar Zauber üben. In Zweiergruppen".  
Das klang doch gar nicht so schlecht. Ich würde mich einfach mit jemandem zusammentun, der eine Niete in diesem Fach war und nach einem kurzen „Expelliarmus" hatte sich die Sache erledigt!  
Selbstzufrieden schaute ich mich im Raum um und entschied, dass es wohl das Beste sei, mich mit Millicent zusammenzutun oder Neville Longbottom fertig zu machen.  
„Alles verstanden? Gut, dann teile ich euch jetzt ein".  
Zu früh gefreut.  
Mit Entsetzen musste ich feststellen, dass jeder, der ein leichtes Opfer gewesen wäre, irgendeinen anderen Partner bekam. Sogar Draco wurde einem Hufflepuff zugeteilt.  
„Livingsten und… Parkinson", brüllte Mad-Eye dann irgendwann. Pansy wurde bleich und auch ich fühlte meine Gesichtszüge entgleisen. Das konnte doch nicht sein ernst sein.  
„Na los, wird's bald, übt endlich", knurrte der Auror und nahm einen großen Schluck aus seiner Flasche. Er schüttelte sich und humpelte zu seinem Stuhl.  
Wiederwillig machte ich ein paar Schritte auf Pansy zu. Dabei umklammerte ich meinen Zauberstab ganz fest.  
„Livingsten…", knurrte sie mich an.  
„Parkinson", meine Stimme klang nicht weniger bedrohlich.  
„Ich habe Gerüchte gehört!".  
Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und wenn schon. Es sind nur Gerüchte".  
Sie kam zwei Schritte auf mich zu und hielt mir die Spitze ihres Zauberstabs an die Kehle.  
„Irgendwie glaube ich nicht, dass das alles erstunken und erlogen ist, was die anderen so erzählen".  
Wütend und genervt hielt auch ich ihr jetzt meinen Zauberstab unter die Nase. „Glaube was du willst, aber nerv mich nicht damit", raunte ich ihr mit tiefer Stimme zu. Sie ließ ein verächtliches „Tch" hören.  
Plötzlich ging alles ganz schnell. Mit einem Satz sprangen Parkinson und ich aufeinander zu und schrien „Expelliarmus", doch wir duckten uns jeweils schnell genug und der Zauber flog ins Leere. Das ging eine Weile so weiter: Einer schrie „Expelliarmus", der andere wich aus und umgekehrt. Unsere Mitschüler hatten mittlerweile mit ihrem Training aufgehört und sahen uns interessiert zu. Mad-Eye hatte ein belustigtes Lächeln auf den Lippen und Dracos Gesicht war ausdruckslos. Er lehnte gegen einen Schreibpult, flankiert von Crabb, Goyle und Zabini.  
„Jetzt reicht's", bellte Pansy. „Schluss mit den Taschenspielertricks!".  
Mit einer großen Bewegung schwang sie ihren Zauberstab und so gleich wurde ich in die Luft gehoben.  
„Du Kröte. Hast du etwa Ascendio an mir angewendet?", schrie ich sie an. Doch Pansy lachte nur. Ein paar andere Slytherins und Gryffindors stimmten mit ein.  
„Furunculus", rief ich und ein Lichtblitz traf Pansy mitten ins Gesicht. Unschöne, eitrige Blasen bildeten sich auf ihrer Haut, die nacheinander aufplatzten. Ein unangenehmer Geruch von Fäulnis machte sich im Klassenraum breit und ich hatte ein weiteres Mal das Gefühl, mein Magen würde sich umdrehen.  
Jetzt zuckte ein heller Lichtstrahl aus Pansys Zauberstab und ich wurde zu Boden gerissen.  
„Densaugeo".  
Mein Kiefer begann zu schmerzen und meine Schneidezähne wuchsen furchtbar in die Länge.  
„Das hast du davon, du hässlicher Bergtroll!", keifte meine Gegnerin.  
„Nein, das hast du davon. Obscuro!".  
Vor Schreck ließ Pansy ihren Zauberstab fallen und betastete ihre Augen.  
„ich sehe nichts mehr, ich sehe nichts mehr", jammerte sie.  
„Professor? Sollten Sie nicht dazwischen gehen", wandte sich ein Hufflepuff an Mad-Eye. Dieser schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
„Lass sie sich austoben", antwortete er.  
Jetzt ergriff Draco das Wort. „Ich finde allerdings auch, Professor, dass man dem Unfug endlich ein Ende setzen und vernünftigen Unterricht machen sollte!".  
Mad-Eye musterte den Blondschopf von der Seite. „Mein Unterricht, meine Regeln. Wenn dir das nicht passt, Jungchen, kannst du ja gehen".  
Genervt drehte sich Malfoy wieder Crabb, Goyle und Zabini zu. „Mein Vater wird davon erfahren!", murmelte er leise vor sich hin.  
„ich sehe nichts mehr, ich sehe nichts mehr", sagte Pansy immer noch. Wie eine Tonbandaufnahme, die sich immer wiederholt. Dabei wedelte sie mit ihren Armen in der Luft herum, als würde sie etwas Greifbares suchen, an dem sie sich orientieren konnte. Ich beschloss, die Situation zu nutzen. Jetzt, wo ihr Zauberstab eh schon am Boden lag.  
„Levicorpus".  
Pansys Körper wurde an den Füßen von einer unsichtbaren Kraft nach oben gezogen, bis sie ebenso in der Luft hing, wie ich es zuvor getan hatte. Doch vorher schlug sie noch mit dem Kopf auf dem Boden auf, als ihr die Füße weggerissen wurden. Sie stöhnte auf und Blut tropfte ihr aus der Nase. Meine Mitschüler zogen scharf die Luft ein und Draco biss sich auf die Unterlippe, doch ich ignorierte es. Mit einem „Liberacorpus" ließ ich Parkinson auf den Boden fallen. Sie windete sich vor Schmerzen und das Nasenbluten war schlimmer geworden. Sie tastete verzweifelt nach ihrem Zauberstab. Ich kickte ihn mit meinem Schuh weg.  
„Na warte, ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir!", knurrte ich. „Incarcerus".  
Seile strömten aus meinem Zauberstab und legten Pansy in Fesseln. An die vielen Zuschauer um uns herum dachte ich schon gar nicht mehr. Mich interessierte in diesem Moment einzig und allein meine Wut und meinen Hass auf Pansy. Ich wollte sie büßen lassen für das viele Unrecht, das sie mir bis dato getan hatte. Ich hob meinen Zauberstab für einen letzten Schlag gegen sie.  
„Petrificus Totalus", hallte plötzlich eine männliche Stimme durch den Raum. Mein Körper erstarrte, ich konnte mich weder bewegen, noch sprechen. Dann trat Malfoy aus der Menge der Schüler. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab auf mich gerichtet und warf Mad-Eye einen vernichtenden Blick zu.  
„Es widert mich an, wie sie Schüler aufeinanderhetzen. Das ist kein Unterricht, das ist krank. Und jetzt beenden sie es!". Seine Stimme war durchdringend und kühl. Einige der anderen Schüler schauten eingeschüchtert zu Boden oder musterten den Auror. Dieser fixierte Malfoy mit seinem Blick. Sein künstliches Auge rollte unaufhaltsam in seiner Halterung und er fuhr sich ein paar Mal mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Er wirkte angespannt, zumindest dachte er nach.  
„Du bist ziemlich vorlaut, Jungchen".  
Draco ließ sein typisches „Tch" hören. „Ich habe einfach keine Lust mehr auf dieses Theater".  
Ein Knurren machte sich in Mad-Eyes Kehle breit. „Glaubt ihr etwa auch, mein Unterricht sei ein Theater?", schrie er die anderen an. Niemand rührte sich. Eine Weile war es still.  
„Tja, und was mache ich jetzt mit euch zwei?". Der Auror wandte sich jetzt an Pansy und mich. Meine Gegnerin wimmerte noch immer und ich lag wie angewurzelt. Ich wollte Mad-Eye so gerne sagen, er solle mich weiterkämpfen lassen, wollte Draco sagen, er solle sich nicht in meine Angelegenheiten einmischen, doch es ging nicht. Stattdessen sah ich den Auror nur an.  
Dieser seufzte. „Greengrass, Davis…schafft Mrs. Parkinson in den Krankenflügel. Malfoy, Bulstrode…macht dasselbe mit Livingsten".  
Mit einem Schwung seines knorrigen Zauberstabs löste Mad-Eye Moody die Flüche von uns beiden. Die anderen halfen uns auf die Füße, niemand redete. Millicent war noch so lieb und sammelte Dracos und meine Unterrichtsmaterialien und Taschen ein, ehe sie uns zu Madame Pomfrey begleitete.


	8. Chapter 8

**Die wahre Geschichte, wie ich Draco Malfoy den Laufpass gab**

Wiederwillig ließ ich mich auf das Bett im Krankenflügel sinken. Dabei achtete ich stets darauf, Malfoy keines einzigen Blickes zu würdigen, geschweige denn, mit ihm zu sprechen. Entsprechend angespannt war die Atmosphäre im Raum und auch das Schweigen zwischen uns war schwer wie Blei. Nur einmal fing ich aus dem Augenwinkel einen kurzen Blick seinerseits auf und bereute dies sofort. Er war wütend, eisig, mordlustig. Keine gute Kombination.  
„Was, bei Merlins Bart, geht hier vor?", fragte Madame Pomfrey entsetzt, als diese zuerst mich erblickte und dann die ziemlich demolierte Pansy, die, von Davis gestützt, in den Raum taumelte.  
„Eine kleine Auseinandersetzung, nichts weiter", erklärte Malfoy ihr betont ruhig.  
Madame Pomfrey musterte Pansys Gesicht, vor allem ihre Nase.  
„Sie nennen das eine kleine Auseinandersetzung? Das Blut will ja nicht aufhören zu fließen. Legen sie sich hin, meine Liebe. Aber sofort!"  
Was dann mit Pansy passierte, wusste ich nicht, da Madame Pomfrey eine Trennwand zwischen uns schob. Nur noch das Geraschel von Bettwäsche und einige hastige Bemerkungen der Heilerin waren zu hören. „Nasses Tuch…wie passiert…Dumbledore", waren einige davon.  
Mit einem Seufzer vergrub ich das Gesicht im Kissen und zählte langsam bis zehn. Mich aufzuregen brachte nun wirklich nichts, dafür war es zu spät. Dennoch: Ich wollte nicht, dass Dumbledore eine Eule zu mir nach Hause schickte. Meine Eltern würden mich in ein Stück Kohle verwandeln. Ganz sicher!  
„Erklären Sie, Mr. Malfoy", sagte Madame Pomfrey irgendwann und das Gewusel auf Pansys Seite des Vorhangs erstarb.  
„Entwaffnungszauber. Einige von uns haben das neue Unterrichtsthema etwas zu ernst genommen", erklärte der Blondschopf.  
„Und seit wann richtet man Entwaffnungszauber auf die Nase seines Gegenüber?"  
„Warum schauen Sie mich so an? Ich war das nicht", meckerte Malfoy.  
„Welcher Professor?"  
„Mad-Eye", entgegnete Malfoy knapp.  
Madame Pomfrey ließ ein genervtes „Ach du meine Güte" hören und lief dann in schnellen Schritten davon. Ob sie wohl zu Dumbledore ging? Oder Mad-Eye selbst? Doch bevor ich weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, packte man mich am Handgelenk und drehte mich mit einem schmerzhaften Ruck im Bett um. Draco. Auch ein Todesblick meinerseits hielt ihn nicht davon ab, mich mit seinem Schraubstockgriff in die Matratze zu drücken.  
„Du tust mir weh", jammerte ich.  
„Rede mit mir!", zischte Malfoy mich an.  
„Tue ich doch gerade. Aua!", zischte ich zurück.  
Er löste sich von mir und entfernte sich ein Stück, ließ mich aber nicht aus den Augen.  
„Du gehst mir aus dem Weg. Warum?"  
„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst".  
„Denkst du etwa, ich bin blöd? Ich merke doch, wie du vor mir davon rennst".  
Meine Wangen wurden heiß und schnell senkte ich meinen Blick. Unfähig, seinen länger Stand zu halten. Draco ließ sein ach so typisches „Tch" hören.  
„Würdest du bitte aufhören mich so anzusehen. Das macht mich wahnsinnig", keifte ich ihn an.  
„Und würdet ihr beide jetzt mal aufhören euch zu streiten. Ihr macht mich krank", ertönte die Stimme von Pansy hinter dem Vorgang. Die Schrulle hatte ich ja fast vergessen. Jetzt wo ich mir ihrer Anwesenheit wieder bewusst war, hatte ich noch weniger Lust, mit Malfoy zu diskutieren.  
„Schon klar…", murmelte dieser gerade laut genug, damit Pansy es hören konnte, und packte mich erneut am Handgelenk. Dann zog er mich hinter sich her zur Tür hinaus. Hier verfrachtete er uns in einen ruhigen Korridor.  
„Warum?", fragte er erneut. Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Liegt es daran, dass ich wegen dem Furz über dich gelacht habe?"  
Röte stieg mir ins Gesicht.  
„Oder daran, dass ich vor deinen Augen masturbiert habe?"  
Das Rot wurde noch eine Nuance dunkler.  
„Oder daran, dass du weißt, dass ich weiß, dass du von Büchern zusammengeschlagen worden bist?"  
Bei dieser Frage konnte der Blondschopf sich ein verschmitztes Grinsen nicht verkneifen und hastig hielt ich ihm die Hand vor den Mund. Ich wollte jetzt weder sein Lächeln sehen, noch irgendein Wort von ihm hören. Schlimm genug, dass er mich tatsächlich in der Bibliothek gesehen hatte.  
„Jetzt halt endlich die Klappe", raunte ich ihm zu.  
Draco schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und nahm schließlich meine Hand weg.  
„Also. Was davon ist der Grund?"  
Ich seufzte. „Um ehrlich zu sein, war mit alles sehr unangenehm", entgegnete ich.  
Malfoy zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Tatsächlich? Unser gemeinsamer Ausflug ins Land der Lust gefiel mir sehr gut". Dabei lehnte er sich zu mir und strich eine Haarsträhne aus meinem Gesicht.  
Mir stockte der Atem und kurz dachte ich, mich verhört zu haben. Flirtete der Kerl gerade ernsthaft mit mir? „Ausflug ins Land der Lust", war das sein ernst? Und warum interessierte er sich plötzlich so sehr für mich? Oder ärgerte er mich nur wieder? Meine Gedanken kreisten wie wild.  
„Hallo? Erde an Lina? Was starrst du mich so komisch an?" Malfoys Stimme riss mich aus meinen Grübeleien.  
„Hä?"  
Draco verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Ich habe dich was gefragt. Und außerdem, warum bist du so blass? Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen".  
Ich entfernte mich einige Schritte von ihm und musterte ihn skeptisch. Noch immer versuchte ich herauszufinden, was sein Problem war. Interessierte er sich tatsächlich für mich, oder spielte er nur? Draco beobachtete mich indes ebenfalls und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Zunge verschluckt, Livingsten?"  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Was ist dein Problem, Malfoy?"  
„Bitte?", fragte er irritiert.  
„Erst flirtest du mit mir, dann lachst du über mich und dann flirtest du wieder mit mir. Was soll das?"  
„Du redest wirres Zeug", sagte Draco sichtlich eingeschnappt. Seine Blicke waren wieder scharf wie Dolche.  
„Du weißt ganz genau, wovon ich rede", beharrte ich. „Du gehst mit mir zum Ball, küsst mich sogar, lachst aber über mich. Und im nächsten Moment stellst du dich zwischen Pansy und mir!"  
Draco machte einen Satz auf mich zu und legte eine Hand auf meinen Mund.  
„Kannst du jetzt mal für zwei Sekunden still sein? Du schreist ja das ganze Schloss zusammen!"  
„I pfil ei Anwot", presste ich hervor.  
„Nein!"  
Mit Mühe konnte ich ihn von mir wegstoßen, sodass er zurück taumelte. Drohend hielt ich ihm einen Finger unter die Nase.  
„Bin ich für dich nur ein Spielzeug, um Pansy eifersüchtig zu machen?"  
„Rede nicht so ein Blödsinn!"  
„Wem hast du heute im Unterricht geholfen? Ihr oder mir?"  
Schweigen.  
„Wer hat rumerzählt, dass wir zwei gemeinsam im Bad waren?"  
Schweigen.  
„Malfoy!", brüllte ich ihn an. Ich war stinkwütend und es war mir egal, wer uns alles hören konnte. Der Kerl spielte mit mir und allmählich machte mein Herz dies nicht mehr mit.  
„Ich weiß es nicht!", brüllte Draco plötzlich zurück.  
„Was weißt du nicht?"  
„Einfach alles. Was ich von dir halten soll, was ich von Pansy halten soll oder woher das Getratsche kommt". Seine Stimme klang weinerlich und sein immer blasses Gesicht hatte die Farbe von Kalk angenommen. Kurz hatte ich Mitleid. Aber nur für eine Sekunde.  
„Du spielst mit zwei Frauen. Weißt du eigentlich wie lächerlich das ist?", knurrte ich.  
Schweigen.  
„Und warum, bei Merlins Bart, hast du mich vorhin mit Blicken getötet?"  
„Weil ich wütend auf dich war", er klang kleinlaut.  
„Wieso?"  
„Weil du mich ignoriert hast und ich nicht wusste wieso!"  
„Komisch. Jetzt rede ich mit dir und du weichst mir aus", sagte ich.  
Dieses ganze Gespräch war lächerlich. Wir tänzelten nur umeinander rum zu und kamen nicht auf einen Nenner.  
„Ich sagte doch, ich kann dir keine Antwort geben. Ich weiß doch selber nicht, was los ist".  
Ich seufzte, müde, von der ganzen Rangelei.  
„Halte dich von mir fern, bis du weißt, ob du mich jetzt magst oder nicht", sagte ich. Ich schrie ihn nicht mehr an, aber meine Stimme hatte nichts von ihrer Härte verloren.  
Draco ließ ein „Tch" hören. „Ich mich von dir fern halten? Wenn hier jemand ein Meister im Davonrennen ist, dann du. Denk mal drüber nach, Livingsten!".  
Jetzt drehte der Blondschopf mir den Rücken zu und ging schnellen Schrittes davon. Ich schaute ihm hinterher, bis er um eine Ecke bog. Dann war ich alleine. Plötzlich überkam mich eine Welle der Erschöpfung und als alle Anspannung sich löste, musste ich mich erst mal hinsetzen. Ich hatte das Recht gehabt, mich aufzuregen und ihm meine Meinung ins Gesicht zu sagen. Fand ich. Doch warum fühlte ich mich dann so mies?  
„Weil du keine Antworten auf deine Fragen bekommen hast und ganz nebenbei dem Typen, auf den du stehst, vor den Kopf gestoßen hast", beantwortete ich meine Frage selbst. Das Bedürfnis, mir selber in den Hintern zu treten, unterdrückte ich.  
Als sich dann die Türen der Unterrichtsräume öffneten, stand ich auf und machte mich auf die Suche nach Millicent.


	9. Chapter 9

**Die wahre Geschichte, wie Millicent mir den Laufpass gab**

Ich fand Millicent auf der Mädchentoilette im ersten Stock. Sie hatte es sich in einer Ecke unweit der Waschbecken bequem gemacht und kaute genüsslich auf einem Lakritzzauberstab herum. Ich hob die Hand zum Gruß, was Millicent erwiderte, wenn auch nur halbherzig.  
„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte ich. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen!"  
Ich seufzte schwer und bediente mich nun ebenfalls an ihren Naschereien. Millicent runzelte eine Augenbraue, ließ meinen Mundraub allerdings unkommentiert.  
„Ich habe mich mit Malfoy gestritten", fing ich an zu erzählen.  
„Was ganz Neues!" Meine Freundin bemühte sich nicht einmal, den spöttischen Ton in der Stimme zu verbergen.  
„Diesmal war es aber anders als sonst. Irgendwie schlimmer!", erzählte ich weiter. Millicent ließ ein „Mmh" hören und schob dabei ein Stück Lakritze von einer Seite ihres Mundes zur anderen.  
„Es ging um uns…ihn, Pansy und mich."  
Millicent seufzte. „Es geht doch immer um Pansy und dich!"  
„Wenn sie nun mal so eine blöde Stinkmorchel ist, bei Merlins Bart." Ich krallte die Fingernägel in meinen Umhang, um vor Frust nicht irgendwo gegenzuschlagen. Alleine der Gedanke an Pansy machte mich wahnsinnig. „Malfoy soll sich endlich entscheiden ob er sie will oder mich!"  
„Wenn er schlau ist, entscheidet er sich gegen euch beide", antwortete Millicent leicht gereizt.  
„Er sagte, er weiß nicht, was er von Pansy und mir halten soll…", sagte ich kleinlaut und die Erinnerung an das Gesagte machte mich traurig. Millicent, die endlich mit ihrer Tüte Lakritzzauberstäbe fertig war, packte eine Kürbispastete aus und bis herzhaft hinein.  
„Am besten geht er euch aus dem Weg", schmatzte sie.  
Millicent war mir seitdem ich zur Tür rein gekommen bin kühl und abweisend vorgekommen. Erst hatte ich dem wenig Beachtung geschenkt, aber jetzt ging mir ihr Getue ziemlich auf den Zeiger. Ich setzte mich im Schneidersitz vor sie hin, sodass sie mich ansehen musste, und schaute sie streng an.  
„Was ist dein Problem, Bullstrode?", fragte ich und stemmte dabei meine Hände in die Hüften, um dem scharfen Ton in meiner Stimme mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen.  
„Keine Ahnung, was du meinst", entgegnete sie. Ihre noch immer leicht gereizte Stimme passte dabei nicht wirklich zu ihrem Blick, den sie beschämt auf ihre Hände senkte.  
„Seitdem ich hier bin benimmst du dich unterkühlt. Ich versuche mich mit dir zu unterhalten, aber ich bekomme nur einsilbige Antworten!"  
„Können wir das Thema wechseln?", fragte sie.  
„Welches Thema?"  
„Pansy…und Malfoy. Der Schönling interessiert mich nicht und auf Pansy musst du auch nicht immer rumhacken. Das ist fies!", beschwerte Millicent sich und sah mir dabei fest in die Augen. Ihre beschämte Haltung von zuvor war verschwunden.  
„Ich bin bislang immer zu dir gekommen, wenn ich Probleme mit der Kröte hatte", sagte ich.  
Millicent seufzte schwer. „Weißt du…ich habe keine Probleme mit Pansy, ich komme sogar sehr gut mit ihr zurecht."  
„Und?"  
„Jedes Mal, wenn ihr euch streitet, gebt ihr mir das Gefühl, mich für einen von euch beiden entscheiden zu müssen und das frustriert mich", antwortete Millicent.  
„Nun du bist meine Freundin. Ich kann ja wohl verlangen, dass du auf meiner Seite bist!"  
Für mich war es immer eine Selbstverständlichkeit gewesen, mich bei Millicent ausweinen zu können.  
„Pansy ist aber auch meine Freundin", sagte Millicent. „Außerdem fand ich euren Kleinkrieg im Unterricht echt überflüssig. Hätte Moody nichts gesagt, hätte ich wahrscheinlich keinen von euch beiden zum Krankenflügel begleitet."  
Das verletzte mich wirklich sehr!  
„Bist du deshalb so abweisend? Weil wir dich vor die Wahl stellen", fragte ich und auf ihrem Gesicht machte sich ein entschuldigender Ausdruck breit.  
„Weißt du, hin und wieder muss man aber mal eine Wahl treffen", keifte ich sie an.  
„Mag sein. Aber ich werde mich sicherlich nicht zwischen meinen zwei Freundinnen entscheiden, nur weil ein Kerl auf der Bildfläche erschienen ist!"  
„Hast du Pansy dasselbe gesagt?"  
„Ja!", antwortete Millicent mit fester Stimme.  
Daraufhin sagte erstmal niemand mehr etwas. Ich starrte ungläubig Millicent an, die aß seelenruhig ihre Pastete zu Ende.  
„Und jetzt?", fragte ich Millicent als sie endlich fertig war mit kauen.  
„Jetzt will ich erstmal meine Ruhe haben", antwortete sie.  
„Deine Ruhe?"  
„Ja. Vor Malfoy, Pansy und dir", entgegnete sie.  
„Tch", konnte ich daraufhin nur erwidern.  
„Wir sehen uns."  
Millicent schulterte ihre Tasche und verließ den Raum, ich blieb alleine zurück. Ich setzte mich auf einen der Toilettensitze und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. „So ein Scheißtag", flüsterte ich.


	10. Chapter 10

**Die peinliche Geschichte, wie Draco Malfoy mir mehr oder weniger seine Liebe gestand**

Eine Woche war es jetzt her, dass Millicent mich abgeschrieben hatte. Sie saß im Unterricht zwar noch immer neben mir, würdigte mir jedoch keines Blickes. Anders hingegen sah es bei Pansy aus: die Mistkröte ließ keine einzige Gelegenheit aus, mir eins auszuwischen. Zerrissene Notizen, Kaugummi im Haar, Beine stellen, das volle Programm.  
Wie gerne hätte ich in solchen Situationen eine Freundin zum Reden gehabt!  
Und Malfoy? Der blonde Schönling mied mich ebenfalls wie der Teufel das Weihwasser, obwohl eigentlich er es war, mit dem ich am dringendsten reden musste.

Und so schleifte ich also mit hängenden Ohren an einem Freitagvormittag zum Zaubertränke-Unterricht. Kein Malfoy, keine Millicent, dafür Pansy und jede Menge Gryffindors, der Tag konnte nur Schlimm werden…sagte ich mir.  
„Armortentia", erklang Professor Snapes schmierige Stimme im Raum, „gilt als der mächtigste aller Liebestränke." Ein allgemein aufgeregtes Murmeln war zu hören, nur ich vergrub mein Gesicht zwischen den Seiten 276 und 277 im Lehrbuch. Liebestränke? War das sein Ernst? Konnten wir nicht einfach über Vielsafttrank sprechen? Dann nämlich würde ich mich einfach in eine Schnecke verwandeln und unter den nächsten Stein kriechen. Der Gedanke war wirklich verlockend.  
„In Hogwarts ist das Brauen und Benutzen aller Liebestränke, also auch das von Amortentia, verboten", fuhr Snape in unerträglich gelangweiltem Ton fort. Wieder ging ein Raunen durch den Raum, diesmal ein enttäuschtes. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass bald Valentinstag war, kein Wunder. Während ich so meinen Gedanken nachhing, trat Snape an einen Schrank und holte ein kleines Fläschchen mit einer silbrig-perlmutfarbenden Flüssigkeit zum Vorschein, die in Schattierungen sämtlicher Farben des Regenbogens schimmerte.  
„Kann mir einer sagen, was das ist?"  
Granger hob natürlich sofort die Hand, doch Snape ignorierte sie großzügig.  
„Bullstrode, was ist mit Ihnen?", bellte Snapes Stimme plötzlich durch den Raum, was mich vor Schreck hochfahren ließ. Meine Sitznachbarin, Millicent, wurde rot wie ein Feuersalamander. „E-Einhornb-blut S-Sir?", stammelte sie. Snape ließ ein verachtendes „Tch" hören.  
„War das eine Frage oder eine Antwort, Bullstrode?"  
„Ich w-weiß es nicht, S-sir", krächzte sie. Mitfühlend legte ich ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sie war schließlich noch immer meine Freundin. Währenddessen meldete Granger sich immer ungeduldiger. Unter einem schweren Seufzer gab Snape nach.  
„Das ist Armortentia, Professor. Schon seine äußerlich erkennbaren Qualitäten deuten an, dass der Trank genau den individuellen Vorlieben jedes einzelnen entspricht: Amortentia glänzt charakteristischerweise perlmuttartig in allen Regenbogenfarben, wobei die individuelle Lieblingsfarbe für jeden dabei ist und der in spiralförmigen Schwaden entweichende Dampf des perlenden Gebräus hat einen immer anderen Wohlgeruch, in dem alle, die ihn einatmen, den Duft von ihren Lieblingsdingen wiedererkennen. Schon den Duft dieses Liebestranks einzuatmen ist verführerisch. Spontan wird das Einatmen langsam und tief und ein selbstvergessenes Wohlgefühl breitet sich im ganzen Körper aus. Eingenommen bewirkt der Trank selbstverständlich nicht wirkliche Liebe, sondern eine unabweisbare Attraktion zu einer bestimmten Person, die alle anderen Absichten und Interessen verdrängt."  
Du meine Güte, holte dieses Mädchen eigentlich auch mal Luft? Zwei oder drei Gryffindors pfiffen anerkennend durch die Zähne, woraufhin einige Slytherins mit Würgegeräuschen reagierten. Ich ließ ein genervtes Stöhnen hören, was Malfoy kurz auf mich aufmerksam machte. Doch genauso schnell, wie er mich angeschaut hatte, drehte er den Kopf auch schon wieder weg.  
Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs ließ Snape alle Bücher zuklappen und die Tische zur Seite schweben: ein unmissverständliches Zeichen dafür, dass sich alle vor dem Lehrerpult versammeln sollten.  
„Leider hatte Miss Granger mit ihrer Ausführung durchaus Recht, was die Individualität dieses Trankes betrifft. Ich werde Ihnen dies nun demonstrieren."  
Die Hand von Hannah Abbott, Hufflepuff, erhob sich zögerlich.  
„Aber Sir, was nützt uns diese Demonstration", fragte sie kleinlaut.  
Snape musterte sie abschätzig. „Damit Sie irgendwann in der Lage sind, diesen Trank zu identifizieren, wenn er Ihnen begegnen sollte", knurrte er. Einige Slytherins kicherten und beschämt senkte Abbott den Blick. „Fünf Punkte Abzug für Hufflepuff für mangelnde Intelligenz!"  
Das Kichern wurde noch ein Ticken lauter, Snape grinste selbstgefällig.  
Im Verlauf der Stunde ließ er jeden von uns einmal nach vorne treten und fragte jedesmal, welche Farbe der Trank für uns hätte. Blau, Rosa, Lila und etliche weitere Farben wurden genannt. Granger nickte jedesmal andächtig, sie fühlte ihre Ausführung von zuvor bestätigt.  
„Und jetzt sagt mir, was Ihr riecht", befahl Snape irgendwann.  
Wieder trat einer nach dem anderen nach vorne. Als ich endlich an der Reihe war, log ich mir eine Mischung aus Lavendel, Mandarinen und Zimt zurecht. Natürlich war für mich der Duft von Draco Malfoy der schönste Geruch auf Erden. Doch dieser war leider undefinierbar und selbst wenn ich ihn hätte bezeichnen können, würde meinen Kurs von meinen Geheimen Sehnsüchten überhaupt nichts angehen!  
Als ich meine Antwort runtergebetet hatte, nickte Snape mir zu und entließ mich damit. Der blonde Schönling war als nächstes an der Reihe. Er beugte sich tief über das Fläschchen und atmete einmal tief ein. Seine beiden Gorillas von Freunden musterten ihn gespannt.  
„Ich riech' nichts", sagte Malfoy plötzlich. Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Sie meinen?"  
Malfoy rümpfte angewidert die Nase. „Alles, was ich rieche, ist der penetrante Geruch von Livingsten, Sir."  
Seine Antwort versetzte mir ein Stich ins Herz und ein dicker Kloß bildete sich in meinem Hals. Einige Schüler begannen, mich neugierig zu mustern. Ich drehte mich weg.  
„Probieren Sie es nochmal, Mister Malfoy", forderte Snape Draco auf. Seine Stimme klang wiedererwarten erheitert. Ungewöhnlich wenn man bedachte, dass Snape normalerweise keinen Humor für Leute hatte, die in seinem Unterricht aus der Reihe tanzten.  
Wieder einmal holte Malfoy tief Luft und wieder einmal rümpfte er die Nase.  
„Tut mir leid Sir, aber der Geruch von Livingsten ist zu penetrant!"  
Malfoy warf mir einen garstigen Blick zu, genauso wie Pansy. Irgendwo kicherte jemand und auch die Mundwinkel von Professor Snape kräuselten sich leicht nach oben.  
„Wie es scheint, Mister Malfoy, haben Sie vorhin nicht zugehört!"  
Malfoy schaute Snape missbilligend an. „Sie meinen, Sir?"  
Doch bevor Snape antworten konnte, ergriff Granger das Wort. „Alle, die den Duft von Armortentia einatmen, erkennen den Duft ihrer Lieblingsdinge wieder", erklärte sie ein weiteres Mal. Snape warf ihr einen garstigen Blick zu, beließ es aber dabei.  
„Und was soll mir das jetzt sagen? Das mein Lieblingsgeruch der von Livingsten ist?"  
Granger nickte, kaum in der Lage, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Meine Wangen wurden heiß und ich spürte wieder die Blicke der anderen Schüler auf mir ruhen. Vor allem die von Pansy versuchten sich durch mich hindurch zu bohren.  
„Und wie soll ich bitte etwas anderes riechen, wenn sie genau hinter mir steht?", entgegnete Malfoy. Doch jetzt ergriff ich auch Mal das Wort.  
„Ähm Draco…ich stehe mindestens fünf Schritte von dir entfernt."  
Er drehte sich zu mir um und sah mich mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Missfallen an.  
„Bevor du meinen Geruch irgendwann mal wahrnimmst, würdest du wahrscheinlich erstmal den von Goyle und Pansy riechen", führte ich weiter aus.  
Bei den Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs brach allgemeines Gelächter aus, während Malfoy blass wurde wie eine Kalkwand. Die Hand, die Pansy ihm auf die Schulter legte, stieß er weg. Stattdessen ging er zu seinem Tisch, kramte seine Bücher zusammen und schulterte seine Tasche. Noch bevor Snape etwas sagen konnte, war der Blondschopf schon aus dem Raum gestürmt, doch nicht, ohne mir vorher einen halb wütenden, halb verzweifelten Blick zugeworfen zu haben.


	11. Chapter 11

**Die wahre Geschichte, wie ich mich mit der Maulenden Myrte verbündete**

Die große Uhr schlug zwölf. Zeit für's Mittagessen. Leider war ich nicht auf Kürbissuppe, sondern eher auf ein Gespräch mit meiner besten Freundin hungrig. Unter den komischen Blicken einiger Hufflepuffs packte ich mir also Millicent, als diese gerade mit Daphne Greengrass den Raum verlassen wollte, und zog sie in einen leeren Korridor. Daphne beäugte mich amüsiert, wenn nicht sogar schadenfreudig, sagte allerdings nichts. „Hier gibt es nichts zu sehen! Weiter gehen, weiter gehen", erklärte ich ihr sowie den Hufflepuffs und schickte sie an, endlich die Treppe hoch zu gehen. Irgendjemand flüsterte: „Habt ihr Pansy Parkinsons Gesichtsausdruck gesehen? Mensch, war die sauer!" Einige Mädchen kicherten drauf los und ein paar Slytherin-Jungs sahen mich neugierig an. „Livingsten und Malfoy? Kann nicht sein!", raunte einer dem anderen zu. „Jetzt geht endlich, bevor ich euch die Nase langziehe", schnauzte ich sie an und wandte mich nun endlich Millicent zu. Sie seufzte.  
„Du willst mit mir über Malfoy reden, stimmt's?"  
Ich nickte mehrmals. „Bitte, bitte, bitte Millicent."  
„Wie theatralisch…"  
„Bitte", flehte ich sie an.  
„Lina…"  
„Bitte", sagte ich in einem jammerigen Ton. Dies hasste sie, das wusste ich. Jedes Mal, wenn ich jammerte, musste das gutherzige Ding nachgeben. Millicent konnte einfach nicht anders.  
„Also schön!", sagte sie auch diesmal. „Was willst du von mir hören, Livingsten? Das Malfoy auf dich steht? Das haben wir gerade alle mitbekommen. Was also willst du von mir?"  
An ihrem Tonfall erkannte ich, dass sie wirklich und auf gar keinen Fall Lust hatte, mit mir zu reden. Das machte mich traurig. Sollten beste Freundinnen nicht immer füreinander da sein?  
„Was ist deine Einschätzung?", fragte ich.  
Millicent zog irritiert eine Augenbraue hoch. „Einschätzung? Was meinst du damit?"  
„Von dem was gerade im Unterricht passiert ist", erklärte ich ihr.  
„Das sagte ich doch schon. Malfoy steht auf dich. Was also willst du noch hören?"  
„Alles!", hörte ich mich sagen. Im Grunde hatte Millicent Recht, dieses Gespräch führte im Grunde zu nichts. Egoistisch, wie ich aber nun mal war, klammerte ich aber an dieses Miteinander, weil meine Freundin mir echt fehlte!  
Millicent seufzte wieder, genervt. „Okay, ich gebe dir drei Tipps und dann lässt du mich endlich gehen, einverstanden?" Ich nickte zustimmend.  
„Erstens, rede endlich mit Malfoy. Du nervst nämlich alle um dich herum mit deiner elendigen Schmachterei!"  
Ich versuchte, mir diesen Kommentar nicht allzu sehr zu Herzen zu nehmen und deutete ihr an, weiter zu machen.  
„Zweitens, gehe Pansy erst mal aus dem Weg. Die Gute sah nämlich noch im Unterricht so aus, als würde sie dir Pickel ins Gesicht hexen wollen."  
„Als ob ich vorgehabt hätte, mich Pansy auf dem Silbertablett zu servieren. Was glaubst du? Dass ich bei ihr an der Zimmertür klopfe und ‚Hi, ach übrigens, dein Liebster steht auf mich' sage? Nein danke, ich will leben."  
Mein Kommentar klang garstiger als beabsichtigt, aber Millicent sagte nichts dazu.  
„Drittens, such dir Freunde oder jemanden, der sich für deine Leidensgeschichte interessiert. Ich bin es nämlich leid, als Seelenklempner hinhalten zu müssen!"  
Ich schluckte schwer. So viel Ablehnung hatte ich von Millicent nicht erwartet. Ohne zu wissen, was ich darauf erwidern sollte, schulterte ich meine Tasche und ging davon. Von der eigenen besten Freundin sitzen gelassen, ausgetauscht gegen Daphne Greengrass. Wie gemein! Ich unterdrückte einen Schluchzer, ging, dem leckeren Essensgeruch zum Trotz, schnurstracks an der Großen Halle vorbei und verschanzte mich im Mädchenklo.

„Scheiße" murmelte ich und schloss mich in der nächstbesten Kabine ein. Wie gerne hätte ich mich jetzt in mein Bett gelegt und die Decke über den Kopf gezogen! Aber so ein gammeliger, alter Klodeckel hatte schließlich auch seinen Reiz. Ich setzte mich auf das ranzige Ding und zog die Knie an meine Brust. Mit einem „Plop" landete derweil meine Tasche in einer Ecke, Tintenfass und Feder fielen heraus. Egal.  
Auf dem Flur waren Schritte und Stimmengewirr zu hören. Die Pause schien vorbei zu sein. Sollte ich zum Unterricht gehen? Lieber nicht. Außerdem, wer wollte schon zu Alte Runen, wenn er den herrlichen Geruch der Kloake den ganzen Tag inhalieren konnte. Einfach wunderbar!  
Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe, um ein Wimmern zu unterdrücken. Sarkasmus konnte bei Traurigkeit manchmal wahre Wunder bewirken. Nur leider nicht jetzt. Mir war überhaupt nicht nach Lachen zumute. Lieber wollte ich weinen, oder besser noch schreien. Ja, schreien klang gut. Sehr gut!  
Ooooooder besser doch nicht, hielt ich mich zurück. Mit meinem Glück würde ein Lehrer oder ein Vertrauensschüler hereingestürmt kommen, um nachzusehen, was los war. Und dann würde ich tatsächlich zum Unterricht müssen. Tschüss Klodeckel, tschüss Kloakenduft, hallo neugierige Blicke und Gelächter. Nein Danke, ich verzichte.  
Ich vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und gab mich eine Weile meinen Gedanken hin. Millicent, Malfoy und Pansy tauchten vor meinen geschlossenen Augen auf. Vor allem Malfoy, der mich mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Verzweiflung anblickte, ließ sich nicht aus meinem Kopf verscheuchen. Hitze stieg in mir auf und mir wurde übel. Hastig stürzte ich an ein Waschbecken, um mir kaltes Wasser über den Puls laufen zu lassen.  
„Sieht ganz schön beschissen aus", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme, was mich vor Schreck zusammenfahren ließ. Über mir schwebte Myrte und betrachtete mich mit schief gelegtem Kopf.  
„Was sieht beschissen aus?"  
Sie kicherte und deutete auf den Spiegel hinter mir. „Dein Gesicht!"  
„Du…", doch weiter kam ich nicht. Bevor ich etwas auf ihre gehässige Anmerkung erwidern konnte, fiel mir mein Spiegelbild ins Auge. Tatsächlich: wässerige Augen, gerötete Wangen und strähnige Haare. Ich sah aus wie eine Moorleiche. Wie grässlich.  
„Alles in Ordnung? Du siehst aus, als könntest du jemanden zum reden brauchen", bot das Geistermädchen an. Ich schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. So sehr ich auch reden wollte, Myrte tratschte mir eindeutig zu viel.  
„Ganz sicher?", hakte sie nochmal nach. „Ganz sicher", bestätigte ich ihr.  
Zunächst sah es so aus, als würde sie anfangen zu schmollen. Dann grinste sie plötzlich verschmitzt. „Na, wenn du es mir nicht verraten willst, dann kann ich ja zumindest versuchen zu erraten, was du mir verschweigst", sagte sie.  
Och nein, nicht das noch. „Myrte, geh Potter suchen und nerv ihn, nicht mich", herrschte ich sie an.  
„Gemeinheit!", kreischte der Geist und verzog sich heulend in eine Toilette. Das Wasser spritzte bei ihrem Abgang nur so zu allen Seiten. Echt ekelig. Im Zickzack musste ich von einer trockenen Stelle zur nächsten Hüpfen, um meine Schuhe nicht nass zu machen. Myrte und ihre blöde Überempfindlichkeit! Aber anstatt Wut machte sich eher ein schlechtes Gewissen in mir breit. Myrte hatte nur versucht, nett zu mir zu sein, und ich habe sie weggestoßen. Ich hatte also keine andere Wahl, ich musste mich bei ihr entschuldigen. Vorsichtig trat ich an die Toilette, durch die der Geist verschwunden war.  
„Myrte?"  
Blubbern war zu hören und wieder stieg Wasser aus der Schüssel. Schnell trat ich zwei Schritte nach hinten. „Ich weiß, dass du mich hörst. Komm raus!" Wieder nur Blubbern.  
„Myrte es tut mir leid. Jetzt hör bitte auf traurig zu sein", bat ich sie.  
Und tatsächlich, gerade als ich wieder aufgeben und sie in den Wind schießen wollte, steckte Myrte den Kopf aus dem Klo. Ich lächelte sie an. Nicht, weil ich mich übermäßig freute sie zu sehen, sondern eher weil der Anblick, der sich mir bot, viel zu grotesk war.  
„Ich verzeihe dir nur, wenn du endlich mit mir redest", so ihre Forderung.  
Ich seufzte schwer. „Ein Junge hat heute mehr oder weniger gestanden, dass er auf mich steht und ich weiß jetzt nicht, was ich machen soll", berichtete ich ihr von meinem Dilemma.  
„Und welcher Junge war es?", fragte sie neugierig.  
„Keine Sorge, es ist nicht Potter", versicherte ich ihr.  
„Aber wer ist es dann?", bohrte sie weiter nach.  
„Verrate ich nicht!"  
Sie grinste. „Es ist bestimmt Draco Malfoy, stimmt's?"  
Mir blieb die Spucke weg. „Ne-ein! G-ganz bestimmt n-nicht", stammelte ich.  
„Ich wusste es, ich wusste es", rief sie und freute sich dabei diebisch, ins Schwarze getroffen zu haben. Beleidigt plusterte ich die Wangen auf. Es war mir ziemlich peinlich, ertappt worden zu sein.  
„Keine Sorge. Er mag dich wirklich, wirklich, wirklich gerne", bestätigte sie mir.  
Ich wurde hellhörig. „Wie meinst du das?"  
„Ich beobachte ihn hin und wieder beim Duschen und manchmal denkt er dabei laut!"  
Okay, das war gruselig. „Und was denkt er so", bohrte ich nach. Myrte lächelte.  
„Verrate ich nicht!"  
Jetzt hat sie mich doch tatsächlich mit meinen eigenen Waffen geschlagen. Touché!  
„Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach jetzt tun?", versuchte ich unser Gespräch ein wenig in andere Bahnen zu lenken.  
„Na ihm sagen, was du für ihn empfindest", sagte Myrte, als ob eine Liebeserklärung das Einfachste der Welt sei. „Oder beeindrucke ihn."  
„Ihn beeindrucken?", fragte ich in der Hoffnung, mich verhört zu haben.  
„Ja! Beeindrucke ihn mit irgendetwas so sehr, dass du ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehst und er einfach zur dir kommen und dich nach einem Date fragen muss!"  
Klang gut. Und logisch. Nur wie sollte ich das anstellen?  
„Was kannst du gut? Womit könntest du Malfoy umhauen?", fragte Myrte.  
Ich überlegte eine Weile angestrengt. „Ich bin ziemlich gut in Zauberschach und in Quidditch auch."  
Myrte quickte vergnügt. „Oh ich liebe Quidditch! Zu meiner Schulzeit ist mal ein Junge namens Ben Beckett während eines Spiels verschollen gegangen. Haben sie ihn mittlerweile wiedergefunden?"  
„Wer zum Henker ist Ben Beckett?" Tatsächlich hatte ich den Namen noch nie gehört.  
„Oh…nicht so wichtig", murmelte Myrte und zupfte verlegen an ihrem Umhang. Ein alter Schwarm also, dachte ich, und konnte ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken. Myrte merkte dies natürlich und streckte mir die Zunge raus. „Wollen wir rumblödeln oder an deinem Problem arbeiten", maulte sie. Beschwichtigend hob ich die Hände. „ist ja gut, ist ja gut", erklärte ich.  
„Wenn du tatsächlich so gut spielst, wie du sagst, und Malfoy auch noch Quidditch mag, dann dürfte es eigentlich ein Leichtes sein, ihn zu umgarnen."  
Ich nickte zustimmend. „Malfoy und ich sind beide in der Hausmannschaft. Er ist Sucher, ich bin Jägerin.".  
„Ooooh, der Sucher…sexy", fing meine Gesellschaft an zu schwärmen und kurz befürchtete ich, sie könnte anfangen zu sabbern. „Myrte, benimm dich!"  
Wieder streckte sie mir die Zunge raus. „Okay, okay. In diesem Fall dürfest du leichtes Spiel haben. Fliege ein paar tolle Stunts, schieße ein paar sehr gute Tore und du hast ihn an der Angel."  
Skeptisch schaute ich sie an, in der Hoffnung, ein Funken Ironie bei ihr zu entdecken.  
„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte ich sie.  
„Todsicher!", bestätigte sie mir. Eigentlich dürfte ich nicht meckern. Was erwartete ich auch von jemandem, der bereits über fünfzig Jahre tot war und zu Lebzeiten noch nicht einmal mit jemandem Händchen gehalten hatte. Viel Fantasie hatte dieser Geist ja, aber das lag wohl eher daran, dass sie in einem Alter gestorben ist, wenn die Hormone Limbo tanzen!  
Gerade, als ich ein weiteres Mal nachhaken wollte, wie sicher sie sich ihrer Sache war, ertönte ein weiteres Mal an diesem Tag die große Uhr. Zeit für's Abendessen.  
„Danke Myrte. Ich werde mir deine Worte durch den Kopf gehen lassen", versicherte ich ihr.  
„Alles klar. Erzähl mir dann aber auch, wie es mit deinem Liebsten gelaufen ist!", sagte sie und zwinkerte mir dabei verschwörerisch zu.  
Ich nickte, wobei ich allerdings heimlich meine Finger kreuzte. Einen Dreck würde ich ihr erzählen. Sie wusste definitiv schon zu viel.  
Beim dritten Läuten der Uhr verließ ich schließlich zum ersten Mal seit Stunden die Mädchentoilette. Mit knurrendem Magen folgte ich der Schülerschar zur Großen Halle.


	12. Chapter 12

**Die peinliche Geschichte, wie ich beim Quidditch  
eine Bruchlandung hinlegte**

Mit nervösem Magen saß ich auf der Bank und hörte auf die Anweisungen vom Kapitän. Wir spielten zwar „nur" gegen Ravenclaw, aber trotzdem wollte Flint keine Punkte verschenken und „den Strebern in den Arsch treten".  
Mir persönlich war es relativ egal, wer hier wem in den Hintern trat. Ich hatte andere Probleme. Erheblich andere! Tatsächlich sind mir Myrtes Worte noch zwei volle Tage endlos durch den Kopf gewandert, sodass ich am Ende wirklich der Idee erlag, irgendetwas cooles zu tun, um Draco endgültig für mich zu gewinnen. Doch das würde sich schwierig gestalten: Der blonde Schönling hatte mir seit Snapes Unterricht keines Blickes mehr gewürdigt. Stattdessen mied er mich, wie die Ratte das Gift. Auch jetzt, wo wir hier so saßen, wandte er mir den Rücken zu und konzentrierte sich darauf, was Flint zu sagen hatte.  
Ich unterdrückte einen Seufzer.  
„Noch irgendwelche Fragen?", bellte Flints Stimme.  
„Ja, Kapitän. Wann schaffe ich es endlich, nicht immer in jedes Fettnäpfchen zu treten, das sich mir in den Weg stellt", dachte ich bei mir, sprach die Frage aber nicht laut aus. Stattdessen schnappte ich mir meinen Besen und betrat mit den übrigen Spielern das Feld. Die Ravenclaws und Madame Hooch waren bereits versammelt.  
„Ihr seid zu spät", meckerte Madame Hooch, was Flint nur mit einem Schulterzucken kommentierte. In seinen Augen flackerte der Mordlust. Er wollte nicht nur gewinnen, sondern die Ravenclaws von ihren Besen prügeln. Das bemerkte nicht nur ich, sondern auch Roger Davies, Ravenclaws Team-Kapitän, der Flint einen garstigen Blick zuwarf, als wir alle in Position gingen.  
„Hals und Beinbruch, Livingsten", raunte Malfoy mir zu, als er neben mir Stellung bezog.  
Er schaute mich noch immer nicht an und seine Stimme klang gequält, aber dennoch freute ich mich, dass er endlich wieder etwas zu mir gesagt hatte.  
„Danke, dir auch", raunte ich zurück. Mit klopfendem Herzen schoss ich auf meinem Besen in die Höhe. Motiviert wie nie, Dracos Herz zu gewinnen.  
Die erste Viertelstunde Spielzeit gestaltete sich recht langweilig. Keine Tore fielen und der Quaffel wurde nur von einer Spielfeldhälfte in die nächste bewegt. Auch Malfoy zog in einiger Entfernung zu den anderen Spielern ungeduldig seine Bahnen. Den Schnatz nicht in Sichtweite, hatte er nicht gerade viel zu tun.  
Zeit also, Myrtes Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Und da ich noch immer keine genaue Vorstellung davon hatte, wie ich das anstellen sollte, flog ich einfach drauf los.  
Schnell, aber trotzdem elegant, schnappte ich den Ravenclaws den Quaffel vor der Nase weg, flog im Slalom um die beiden Treiber rum zu und erhaschte ebenso elegant die ersten zehn Punkte für Slytherin. Von der Tribüne ertönten laute Jubelschreie und Flint klopfte mir anerkennend auf die Schulter.  
Nur Malfoy blieb unbeeindruckt und würdigte mir noch immer nicht eines Blickes. Also schön, dann musste ich mich also noch ein bisschen mehr anstrengen. Ich wiederholte meine waghalsige Aktion noch ein paar Mal und endlich: beim fünften Tor in Folge hielt Draco es für nötig, seinen Besen anzuhalten und zu mir rüber zu schauen. Er stieg sogar in das Klatschen der Teammitglieder mit ein, wenn auch nur halbherzig. Aber es war schon mal ein Anfang und ich würde mich definitiv bei Myrte für den guten Tipp bedanken, so viel stand fest!  
Aber das zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt. Jetzt wollte ich erstmal eine weitere Reaktion aus Malfoy rauskitzeln. Er konnte doch bestimmt noch mehr außer gucken und klatschen, oder? Vielleicht sogar lächeln? Gott, wie gerne würde ich sehen, wie er mich anlächelt.  
Ich erhaschte also ein weiteres Mal den Quaffel und machte mich auf den Weg zu den Ringen der Ravenclaws. Von ihrer Tribüne aus waren Buhrufe zu hören, aber ich versuchte, mich davon nicht aus dem Konzept bringen zu lassen. Wieder umflog ich zahlreiche Spieler und war nur wenige Meter von weiteren zehn Punkten für Slytherin entfernt, als es passierte: Ich übersah Jeremy Stretton, ein Jäger, der sich mir von der Seite näherte. Er streckte den Arm in Richtung Quaffel und kam mir bei dem Versuch, den Ball zu greifen, so nahe, dass unsere Besen sich berührten und wir beide durch den Aufprall das Gleichgewicht verloren. Stretton fiel fast vom Besen, konnte sich aber gerade noch retten. Bei mir sah es hingegen schlechter aus. Durch unseren Zusammenstoß prallte ich mit meinem Besen nach links ab und kam in den Radius von Grant Page, dem Hüter der Ravenclaws. Er versuchte noch, durch eine Ausweichbewegung unseren Zusammenstoß zu verhindern, was aber nur dazu führte, dass sich unsere Besen am hinteren Ende verkeilten und wir im Kreis geschleudert wurden.  
Unsere unfreiwillige Karussellfahrt endete am mittleren der drei Ringe, wo wir beide gegengeschleudert wurden. Page stieß sich den Kopf an und fiel sofort bewusstlos zu Boden. Ein Schrei ging durch die Ravenclaw-Tribüne. Ich hingegen prallte mit dem rechten Arm gegen den Ringpfosten, wodurch ich nicht mehr in der Lage war, den Besenstiel vernünftig festzuhalten. Ich rutschte ab und stürzte mehrere Meter in die Tiefe, wo ich neben Page liegenblieb.  
Der Schmerz im Arm war nicht einmal das Schlimmste, wesentlich fieser war das pochende Gefühl im Rücken und an den Rippen, denn ich war rücklings auf dem sandigen Boden aufgekommen. Vor meinen Augen war alles verschwommen und sämtliche Geräusche klangen, als würden sie von sehr weit weg kommen. Ich meinte, Madame Hooch auf uns zufliegen zu sehen aber ich war mir nicht sicher. „Blut", „Krankenflügel", „Wie schlimm?" und „Ach du scheiße" waren Wortfetzen, die zu mir durchdrangen. Jemand Blondes packte mich am Arm. „Lina? Hast du schlimme Schmerzen? Kannst du aufstehen?", fragte mich eine Stimme. Gehörte sie zu Malfoy? Ich wünschte es mir, war mir allerdings nicht sicher.  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf, ohne zu wissen, welche der Fragen ich konkret damit verneinte. Dann wurde meine Sicht schwarz und die Geräusche verstummten.


	13. Chapter 13

**Die wahre Geschichte, wie Malfoy und ich uns küssten**

Ich kann nicht genau sagen, wie lange ich ausgeknockt gewesen bin. Zehn Minuten? Eine Stunde? Der dicken Beule nach zu urteilen, könnte es auch länger gewesen sein. Ich unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, während ich die schmerzende Stelle an meinem Hinterkopf rieb und versuchte, mich aufzurichten. Worauf ich allerdings nicht gefasst war, waren zwei Hände, die mich an den Schultern packten und mich zurück aufs Kissen drückten.  
„Das solltest du erstmal bleiben lassen!"  
Malfoy saß auf einem Stuhl neben meinem Bett und sah mich nahezu ausdruckslos an. Wäre da nicht der klitzekleine Sorgenschimmer in seinen Augen gewesen, der mein Herz zum Pulsieren brachte.  
„Draco … was machst du hier?"  
In einer fließenden Bewegung erhob er sich vom Stuhl und beugte sich über mich. Mit den Händen zu beiden Seiten meines Kopfes abgestützt, kam er meinem Gesicht mit seinem immer näher, bis unsere Nasenspitzen nur noch Millimeter voneinander entfernt waren. Meine Wangen wurden heiß und in meinem Hals formte sich ein dicker Kloß. Er wollte mich doch nicht etwa küssen?  
Malfoy grinste süffisant. „Meistens bis du echt niedlich. Jetzt, nach deinem Sturz, siehst du einfach nur beschissen aus", raunte er mir zu. Ich grummelte genervt und schob ihn von mir weg. Dem frechen Grinsen folgte jedoch quasi von einer Sekunde auf die andere ein garstiger Gesichtsausdruck, wie er sogar für Malfoy-Verhältnisse selten war. „Bist du eigentlich bescheuert, Livingsten? Du hast der Mannschaft einen riesigen Schrecken eingejagt. Flint ist stinksauer, weil wir hinterher in Unterzahl weiterspielen mussten", keifte der Blondschopf.  
Wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein? Natürlich wollte Malfoy mich nicht küssen. Er war wie immer nur gekommen, um mich zu ärgern und mir Vorwürfe zu machen. Und unser fast-vielleicht-Kuss? Nur Spielerei von ihm! Mir platzte der Kragen:  
„Was ist dein Problem, Draco?"  
„Was meinst du?"  
„Jedes Mal meckerst du nur an mir herum, machst mir Vorwürfe oder blamierst mich und kurz darauf flirtest du mit mir. Scheiße noch eins, du sitzt hier sogar an meinem Krankenbett. Also entweder du erzählst mir, was für ein verkorkstes Spiel du mit mir spielst, oder du kannst dich künftig von mir fernhalten", schnauzte ich ihn an.  
„Ich habe kein Problem, danke der Nachfrage", entgegnete er.  
Ich warf ihm einen trotzigen Blick zu, den er stur erwiderte. Als Malfoy nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wieder den Mund öffnete, umspielte ein bitterböses Grinsen seine Lippen.  
„Aber vielleicht habe ich ja doch ein Problem und zwar, dass du mir ständig hinterherrennst und mich anschmachtest, wie eine alte Jungfer, die sich nach Liebe sehnt."  
Darauf war ich nicht gefasst. Entsprechend klappte mir auch sogleich die Kinnlade herunter.  
„Ich laufe dir ganz bestimmt nicht hinterher, du Arsch. Tu nicht immer so, als würde sich die ganze Welt nur um dich drehen!"  
Malfoy kicherte. Mein dezenter Wutausbruch schien ihn überhaupt nicht zu stören.  
„Und was hatten deine waghalsigen Flugmannöver dann zu bedeuten? So oft wie du mich dabei angeschaut hast war doch sofort klar, dass du die Show nur für mich abgezogen hast", entgegnete er. Ich fühlte mich immer unwohler, wo hingegen er die besten zehn Minuten seines Lebens zu haben schien. Er amüsierte sich bestens, das sah man ihm an.  
„Es ist unglaublich, was du dir alles einbildest", wies ich ihn peinlich berührt zurecht.  
„Willst du mir unterstellen, dass ich ein Lügner bin, Livingsten?"  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „So war das nicht gemeint!"  
„Sondern?", wollte er wissen.  
„Du bist unfassbar frustrierend. Du kommst mir näher, um mich dann wieder wegzustoßen. Und kurz darauf wieder das gleich Spiel … wo stehen wir Draco?"  
Der Schönling musterte mich mit gerunzelter Stirn, während er aller Anschein nach eine günstige Antwort abzuwägen versuchte. Dann seufzte er schwer.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Wirklich!", sagte er.  
„Ist das dein verdammter Ernst?", schrie ich plötzlich auf. Der Kerl hatte so viel Zeit und Möglichkeiten gehabt, um nachzudenken, und jetzt saß er hier und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Beruhige dich!", schnauzte er mich an.  
„Ich will mich aber nicht beruhigen! Ich frage dich nochmal: Was ist dein verdammtes Problem, Malfoy!"  
Ich hätte heulen können. Alles was ich wollte, war zu wissen, wie es mit uns weitergehen sollte. Ob er mich als Freundin sah oder nicht. Selbst wenn er in diesem Moment gesagt hätte, dass er sich bereits für Pansy entschieden hatte, wäre das vielleicht noch erträglicher gewesen, als weiterhin im Ungewissen zu sein. Er brach mein Herz immer und immer wieder und mittlerweile wusste ich schon gar nicht mehr, womit es überhaupt noch zusammengehalten wurde.  
Malfoy vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Dann passierte eine Weile nichts, bis er schließlich aufsprang und dem Nachttisch einen gehörigen Tritt verpasste, sodass die darauf befindlichen Gläser und Karaffen nur so wackelten.  
„Wenn du es wirklich wissen musst … Du bist mein Problem, Lina. Eigentlich müsste ich mich von dir fernhalten, weil wir in komplett verschiedenen Liegen spielen. Auf der anderen Seite will ich dich aber so sehr, dass es schon fast wehtut", schrie er mich an und ich war fest davon überzeugt, dass man ihn in der Großen Halle hat hören können.  
„Und jetzt?", fragte ich kleinlaut. Er hatte mir mehr oder weniger seine Liebe gestanden, was mich schwindelig werden ließ. Andererseits hatte ich ihn aber noch nie so aufgewühlt gesehen, was mich ein wenig verunsicherte.  
„Tja jetzt …", sagte er, mehr zu sich selbst, als das seine Worte für mich bestimmt gewesen wären. Es dauerte nahezu eine Unendlichkeit, bis er mich wieder ansah. Dann beugte er sich abrupt zu mir herunter und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Es war weder romantisch, noch besonders zärtlich, sondern eher ruppig. Aber trotzdem schaffte Draco es, damit mein Blut in Wallung zu bringen. Erst, als sich Schritte näherten, beendete der Blondschopf den Kuss.  
„Astronomieturm, am Samstag, nach dem Abendessen", raunte er mir zu. Dann stürmte er aus dem Krankenflügel.


	14. Chapter 14

**Die wahre Geschichte, wie Malfoy mich auf dem Astronomieturm verführte**

Mit zitternden Knien ging ich die Treppe zum Astronomieturm hinauf. Stufe um Stufe und der Gang schien kein Ende zu nehmen. Das Abendessen lag mir schwer im Magen und so verfluchte ich den Blondschopf, ausgerechnet den höchsten Turm des gesamten Schlosses für unser Treffen ausgewählt zu haben.  
„Bei Merlins Bart … endlich", japste ich, als ich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit oben ankam. Malfoy wartete bereits auf mich. Er stand am Geländer und sah sich die Sterne an. Es war kalt und seine Haare und der Umhang flatterten im Wind. Als ich die alte, marode Tür ins Schloss fallen ließ, drehte er seinen Kopf in meine Richtung.  
„Hi", murmelte er und ein schwaches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.  
„Gleichfalls", gab ich kleinlaut zurück.  
Sein Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter. „Was ist, Livingsten? Hast du Angst?"  
Ich schnaubte empört. „Vor dir? Niemals!"  
In Wahrheit hatte ich höllische Angst! Ich. Alleine mit ihm, einem Malfoy. Hier oben auf dem Astronomieturm. Er könnte mich langsam in Tausend Stücke schneiden und niemand würde meine Schreie hören. Mein Mund wurde trocken und ich schluckte ein paar Mal schwer.  
„Keine Sorge, ich tu dir nichts", schien der Blondschopf meine Gedanken zu lesen. Er stieß sich vom Geländer ab, dass den Turm wie eine Art Reling umgab, und kam in geschmeidigen Schritten auf mich zu. Seine Bewegungen glichen denen einer Raubkatze, sein Blick war fest auf mich gerichtet. Gleichzeitig rutschte mir das Herz in die Hose.  
„Hör auf zu spielen, Malfoy." Peinlich berührt musste ich feststellen, dass meine Stimme einen fast flehenden Ton angenommen hatte.  
Noch immer bewegte sich Draco langsam auf mich zu. Er musterte mich mit zur Seite geneigtem Kopf und ein amüsierter Ausdruck legte sich auf seine Gesichtszüge.  
„Ich spiele nicht, ich bin todernst!", versicherte er mir, was ich ihm natürlich nicht glauben konnte. Noch drei Schritte und er würde direkt vor mir stehen. Instinktiv wich ich vor ihm zurück, bis ich das kühle Holz der Tür in meinem Rücken spürte.  
„Was willst du von mir?", fragte ich und meine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.  
Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern und kam endlich direkt vor mir zum stehen. Er griff nach einer Locke von mir und ließ sie durch seine Finger gleiten. Dann musterte er mein Gesicht: meine Augen, meine Nase, meine Lippen und schließlich mein Hals, wo eine Ader dicht unter meiner Haut pulsierte und ihm nur allzu bereitwillig preisgab, wie wahnsinnig mich seine Nähe machte.  
Eine Weile sah er stumm auf die kleine Stelle direkt unterhalb meines Schlüsselbeins, wo das verräterische Ding saß. Schließlich ließ er meine Locke los und legte stattdessen seine Hand auf genau jene Stelle, direkt über der kleinen Ader. Daumen, Zeige- und Mittelfinger ruhten an meinem Hals. Ich traute mich weder zu schlucken, noch zu atmen. Ich sah den Jungen vor mir einfach nur an. Auch, als er den Druck auf mein Schlüsselbein verstärkte und ich noch mehr in die Tür gedrückt wurde. Holzsplitter bohrten sich in meinen Rücken, ich wimmerte. Und trotzdem sah ich nicht weg.  
„Und ob du Angst hast!", stellte Malfoy fest. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde meinte ich, Traurigkeit in seinen Augen aufflackern zu sehen. Aber er war schnell, diese kurze Regung einfach wegzublinzeln. Und plötzlich war er wieder da, dieser verspielte Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.  
„Was willst du, Malfoy", brachte ich hervor.  
„Dich!" Er kam mir noch näher, sodass kein Blatt Papier mehr zwischen uns gepasst hätte. Unsere Nasenspitzen berührten sich.  
„Warum hier? Warum jetzt?", wollte ich wissen.  
„Ich wollte mit dir alleine sein und der Astronomieturm war der einzige Ort, der mir spontan eingefallen ist", raunte Draco mir zu. Er umfasste meine Hüften und verschränkte die Finger im Bund meines Rocks. Ich konnte mich kaum noch bewegen.  
„W-wollen wir nicht l-lieber reden? Es gibt noch so v-viele Dinge zwischen u-uns, die ungeklärt sind", stammelte ich und versuchte verzweifelt, ihn ein Stück von mir weg zu schieben. „Zu nah", dachte ich, „viel zu nah".  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht reden, nicht jetzt. Vielleicht morgen, oder übermorgen, aber nicht jetzt." Dann presste er seine Lippen auf meine.  
Der Kuss war schroff: Immer weiter drückte Malfoy mich gegen die Tür. Mein Rücken musste mittlerweile einem Nadelkissen gleichen und das feuchte, kalte Holz ließ mich frösteln. Ich konnte ein Wimmern nicht unterdrücken, was sich als Fehler erwies. Denn sofort nutzte Draco die Gelegenheit und haschte nach meinen leicht geöffneten Lippen. Er knabberte an meiner Unterlippe, als hätte er nie etwas Schöneres gekostet. Die Form meiner Oberlippe, fuhr er mit der Zungenspitze nach. „Mmh köstlich", raunte Draco und hätte er sich nicht immer noch an meinem Rockbund festgekrallt, wäre ich wahrscheinlich zusammengesackt.  
„Lina, du machst mich wahnsinnig", sagte er dann und presste ein weiteres Mal seine Lippen auf meine. Diesmal jedoch weniger kraftvoll, wodurch ich es tatsächlich schaffte, meine Hände auf seine Brust zu legen und ihn ein Stück wegzuschieben.  
„Und du machst mich irre, Draco", japste ich, denn ich hatte kaum noch Luft in der Lunge. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte mich. „Ach, tue ich das?" Seine Stimme klang belustigt.  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Im Ernst Malfoy, was ist hier los?", wollte ich endlich wissen.

Malfoy trat zwei Schritte zurück, sagte aber zunächst nichts. Er sah äußerlich nahezu vollkommen ruhig aus. Nur an seinen rastlos umherwandernden Augen konnte ich erkennen, dass in ihm ein Wirbelsturm tobte. Seine Gedanken schienen einen Marathon zu laufen.  
Schließlich seufzte er und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar. „Weißt du …", setzte er an, „seitdem ich dich im Krankenflügel besucht habe, frage ich mich, was du mir bedeutest."  
Mein Herz rutschte mir plötzlich in den kleinen Zeh. „U-und? Zu welchem Ergebnis bist du gekommen?", stotterte ich.  
„Dass du mir eine ganze Menge bedeutest!", entgegnete er leise und streckte eine Hand nach mir aus. Kurz zögerte ich, ob ich sie tatsächlich nehmen sollte.  
„Versteh mich nicht falsch, Lina, du bist ein Tollpatsch, bisweilen peinlich und nicht immer die hellste Kerze auf der Torte …"  
Beleidigt verschränkte ich die Arme vor der Brust, doch er lächelte nur.  
„… Aber du bist auch klug, witzig und überaus hartnäckig und das mag ich an dir."  
Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal erstaunt. „Du verarscht mich doch, Malfoy. Wenn du mich den kompletten Astronomieturm heraufgescheucht hast, nur um dich hier über mich lustig zu machen, dann Gnade dir Gott!"  
Draco hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Es ist wahr. Anfangs war ich ziemlich genervt von dir, denn egal wo ich war, plötzlich tauchtest du auf. Und dann die ewigen Zankereien mit Pansy, ich hatte es so satt! Aber Fakt ist, ich fand dich schon immer sehr attraktiv und als ich dich dann besser kennenlernte, stellte ich fest, dass du nicht nur hübsch, sondern auch überaus interessant bist."  
Das Wort „Überrascht" beschreibt nicht annähernd, wie ich mich in dem Moment fühlte. „Ich … du …", mehr brachte ich nicht über die Lippen.  
„Ich wollte mich hier mit dir treffen, um zu reden. Ungestört. In den letzten Tagen habe ich mir haargenau zurechtgelegt, was ich dir sagen wollte. Und dann standst du hier in der Tür und ich sah deine Augen und deine Lippen und plötzlich habe ich mein ganzes Vorhaben über den Haufen geworfen …"  
„… und mich geküsst", brachte ich seinen Satz zu Ende.  
Er nickte. „Genauso war es."  
Wieder kam Draco auf mich zu. Diesmal aber nicht, um mich zu küssen, sondern um meine Hand zu nehmen. Erwartungsvoll sah er mich an. „Was sagst du dazu?"  
„Wow … einfach wow", brachte ich hervor. Noch immer hatte mein Hirn nicht alles verarbeitet, was der Blondschopf zu mir gesagt hatte.  
„'Wow' ist ein ziemlich passender Ausdruck. Ich bin auch immer noch ganz durcheinander", gestand er mir.  
Ich lächelte. „Schön, dass ich ausnahmsweise mal nicht die Einzige bin, die komplett von der Rolle ist!"  
Damit war Draco an der Reihe, zu lachen. „Gleiches Recht für alle, oder nicht?"  
Er drückte meine Hände etwas fester und auf einmal fühlte es sich unglaublich richtig an, dort oben mit ihm zu stehen. Alleine. Unsere Finger verschränkt.  
„Okay", sagte ich dann, meine Stimme erstmals wieder gefestigt.  
„Okay?"  
„Lass es uns versuchen, eine Beziehung meine ich."  
Erwartungsvoll sah ich ihn an. Denn nie hatte ich mir etwas anderes gewünscht.  
Draco blickte mir eine Weile tief in die Augen. Dann nickte er. „Wenn du es versuchen möchtest! Aber ich bin nicht leicht zu händeln, glaub mir das."  
Draco zwinkerte mir zu, woraufhin ich kichern musste.  
„Du weißt, dass bin ich auch nicht!"  
Er nahm mein Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
„Keine Sorge, ich werde dich schon zügeln", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr.  
„Was macht dich da so sicher?"  
„Ich bin ein Malfoy. Unterschätz mich nicht!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Die wahre Geschichte, wie Malfoy und ich uns mit Pansy anlegten**

Auf dem Weg zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum bohrten sich die Blicke der anderen wie Pfeile in meinen Rücken. Niemand war bei uns auf dem Turm gewesen und doch schien es so, als wüsste das komplette Schloss Bescheid, dass dort etwas passiert war.  
Malfoy, der neben mir herging, beschleunigte seine Schritte. Und da ich nicht abgehängt werden wollte, tat ich es ihm gleich, sodass wir quasi im Dauerlauf um die nächste Ecke joggten, weg von den Blicken der anderen, und komplett außer Atem vor unserem Gemeinschaftsraum zum Stehen kamen.  
„Nach dir", japste Draco und wies in einer eleganten Bewegung zur Tür. Ich nickte und mit etwas Schwung, die Tür war alt und schwer, trat ich ein. Zu meiner Erleichterung war der Raum so gut wie leer. Nur eine Handvoll weiterer Slytherin war vor Ort, spielte Zauberschach oder steckte die Nase in Bücher. Beruhigt atmete ich aus.  
Bis mein Blick den von Pansy traf. Sie saß auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin und musterte Draco und mich mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen. Mein Atem stockte, unfreiwillig musste ich husten. Meine Begleitung legte mir eine Hand auf den Rücken.  
„Also ihr beiden, huh?"  
Während Pansy das sagte, stand sie auf und kam ein paar Schritte auf uns zu. Traurig blickte sie zu Draco, dessen Hand noch immer auf meinem Rücken lag. „Woher weißt du davon?", wollte er wissen. Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Das ist doch egal!", entgegnete sie, „jedenfalls weiß es jetzt halb Hogwarts."  
Mein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Ich wollte nicht, dass meine Beziehung zu Malfoy auf dem Silbertablett serviert lag. Der Blondschopf schien das gleiche zu denken. Jedenfalls musterte er mich beunruhigt aus dem Augenwinkel.  
„Warum sie, Draco?", wandte sich Pansy wieder an ihn, deutete dabei aber mit einem Finger auf mich. Malfoy schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.  
„Das lass mal getrost meine Sorge sein, Parkinson." Seine Stimme klang kühl und abweisend und fast glaubte ich, die Temperatur im Raum fallen zu spüren.  
„Aber warum nicht ich", zog sie nach.  
Draco sah unfassbar genervt aus, schaffte es diesmal aber, sich im Griff zu halten. Seine Stimme blieb diesmal erstaunlich ruhig. „Wir kennen uns einfach schon zu lange, Pansy. Ich kann für dich nicht mehr empfinden als Freundschaft. Tut mir leid!"  
Er redete fast schon zärtlich auf sie ein und das versetzte mir einen Stich. Auch wenn ich wusste, dass er es nur tat, um sie zu besänftigen. So viel Mitgefühl verdiente die Kröte nicht!  
„Ich bin aber viel besser als sie. Jetzt sag schon die Wahrheit. Warum willst du mich nicht, du Lügner?"  
Pansys Stimme schraubte sich immer höher, bis sie fast nur noch ein aufgeregtes Kreischen war. Unsere Mitschüler vergruben entweder das Gesicht immer weiter in ihren Büchern oder sammelten schnell ihre Sachen zusammen und huschten aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Auch ich wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken. Was für eine peinliche Situation!  
„Liegt es daran, dass ihr Papa Geld hat? Oder auch im Schulvorstand ist so wie dein Vater? Oder hat sie dich mit irgendetwas gekauft?"  
Malfoy warf ihr einen Todesblick zu. Und während er das tat, verkrampfte sich seine Hand in meinem Umhang, als müsste er sich zusammenreißen, nicht auszuholen und zuzuschlagen.  
„Und du…", jetzt wandte sich Pansy mir zu, „wie oft musstest du die Beine breit machen, um ihn dazu zu kriegen, ausgerechnet dich zu daten?"  
Draco zuckte zusammen und ich zog scharf die Luft ein. „Wie bitte?", spukte er ihr vor die Füße, doch bevor Pansy noch etwas sagen konnte, hatte ich schon einen großen Schritt auf sie zugemacht und ihr meine flache Hand mitten ins Gesicht geklatscht. Der Schlag halte als Echo von den Wänden wieder und niemand von denen, die sich noch im Raum befanden, wagte es, sich zu rühren. Böse funkelte ich die Mistkröte an.  
„Das nimmst du zurück. Auf der Stelle!", knurrte ich. Den Namen meines Vaters in den Dreck zu ziehen, war schon schlimm genug. Aber mich als billiges Flittchen zu bezeichnen, war das Ende der Fahnenstange.  
Pansy sah aus, als würde sie sich ebenfalls auf mich stürzen wollen, aber Draco hielt sie zurück. „Pansy, es reicht", fauchte er sie an. „Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde es überhaupt noch in Erwägung ziehen, mit dir auszugehen, nachdem du dich und mich hier blamiert hast?"  
Plötzlich fing Pansy am ganzen Körper an zu zittern und Tränen füllten ihre Augen. „Das ist unfair. Ich bin seit Jahren mit ihm befreundet und habe keine Chance und du brauchst nur um die Ecke zu kommen und schon liegt er dir zu Füßen", heulte sie und glotzte mich dabei aus rot verquollenen Augen an.  
„Was willst du von mir hören Pansy? Das es mir Leid tut? Pech gehabt, das tut es nämlich nicht."  
Fast hätte ich Mitleid mit ihr gehabt, so traurig wie sie da vor mir stand. Aber meine Abneigung gegen sie war stärker. Sie hatte mich so oft gedemütigt und verletzt, jetzt sollte sie mal erfahren, wie das ist.  
Schluchzend sah sie wieder zu Draco, doch der schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.  
„Fahrt zur Hölle, alle beide", fauchte sie und stampfte dann an uns vorbei zu den Schlafsälen. Draco seufzte. „Pansy…", rief er ihr hinterher. Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn mit großen Hundeaugen an.  
„So lange du dich nicht bei Lina und mir entschuldigt hast, will ich dich nicht mehr sehen, verstanden? Mit deiner giftigen Art will ich dich nicht um mich haben." Draco durchbohrte Pansy mit seinem Blick und ich fühlte eine Welle der Genugtuung über mich schwappen. Doch auch Pansys Blick verdunkelte sich und sie richtete ihn direkt auf mich.  
„Das werdet ihr bereuen. Vor allem du, Livingsten", drohte sie. Ihre Stimme war pures Gift.  
Malfoy nahm meine Hand in seine und drückte sie ganz fest. Das hielt mein Herz aber trotzdem nicht davon ab, mir in den kleinen Zeh zu rutschen.  
Pansy heckte etwas aus, so viel war klar. Und egal was es war, es würde schmerzhaft werden. Vor allem für mich! Mit einem gehässigen Gesichtsausdruck drehte sie sich nun endgültig um und verließ den Raum.  
„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte mich Draco nach einer Weile und nahm mein Gesicht zwischen seine Hände. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ach du Scheiße … ach du Scheiße", konnte ich nur immer wiederholen. Dabei wackelten meine Beine wie weiche Spaghetti.  
Malfoy führte mich zum Sofa und legte seine Arme um mich. „Alles ist gut", raunte er mir zu. Dabei strich er zärtlich über meine Rippen.  
„Nein, nichts ist gut. Sie hat mich als Schlampe bezeichnet und jetzt heckt sie gerade irgendetwas Fieses aus, das weiß ich", heulte ich und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Ich hatte furchtbare Angst, dass Pansy mich ein weiteres Mal demütigen oder Flüche auf mich hetzen würde. Ich schluchzte und suchte in meinem Umhang nach einem Taschentuch.  
„Vielleicht war das, was sie sagte, ja nur eine leere Drohung. Vielleicht wollte sie uns nur Angst machen", sagte Draco. Entsetzt sah ich zu ihm hoch.  
„Du glaubst doch wohl nicht im Ernst, das Pansy leere Drohungen macht? Wenn sie sagt, wir werden es bereuen, dann werden wir es auch bereuen."  
Eine Weile sah Draco mich nur an. Als würde er in meinem Gesicht nach etwas suchen wollen, das ihm sagte, dass Panys vielleicht doch nicht durch und durch verkorkst war und damit ihre Drohungen nur leere Worthülsen. Doch dann seufzte er.  
„Du hast Recht. Irgendetwas wird passieren", sagte Draco. Und dann: „Aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie dir etwas tut!"  
Unweigerlich musste ich lächeln. „Und wie willst du das anstellen?"  
„Bleib einfach in meiner Nähe, die ganze Zeit." Als der Blondschopf dies sagte, musste er ebenfalls lächeln.  
„Versprochen?", fragte ich ihn.  
Er gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Versprochen!"


End file.
